Amour, Bourde et Alcool
by Praesepe
Summary: Athéna a besoin de chevaliers. Les Dieux en ont ressuscité mais ils ont fait une grosse bourde. La déesse Aphrodite envoie deux apprenties pour limiter les dégâts mais... Attention délire
1. Petite bande annonce

La Bande annonce

Le pourquoi du comment de cette fiction?

**Vio**: ben euh en fait c'est tout con…hein Tutu?

**Tutu**: ha ça oui, un ptit délire sur un parking avec des douches!

**Vio**: euh c'est dans la fic qui y'a des douches pas dans le parking

**Tutu**: passons vite à la bande annonce!

*_bruit du magnéto_*

_Une mission_

**Aphrodite**: bon les bizuts j'ai fait une bourde et vous devez la rattraper maintenant

**Vio et Tutu**: oh non et nos partiels?

**Aphrodite**: votre mission, que vous devez accepter, ramenez de l'alcool

**Tutu:** Passe le fric pour le supermarché!

_De l'aventure_

**Seiya**: allons-y les amis! Sauvons le sanctuaire d'Athéna!

**Shiryu**: contre qui?

**Seiya**: contre Athéna

**Shun**: hein?

**Seiya**: ben elle s'est mise à boire et drague tout le monde, ça gène l'économie interne du marché du sanctuaire

**Shun**: je ne vois pas le problème, l'économie ce n'est pas notre boulot

**Hyoga** : oui, mais elle boit tout à elle toute seule et empêche tout le monde de picoler

**Shun et Shiryu**: mais c'est horrible!

_De la boisson_

**Doko**: achetez mes cocktails fait maison, un ptit gin orange? Un whisky coca? Un ptit punch?

**Athéna**: j'achète tous! Même la rue de la paix!

_De l'amour_

**Milo**: Je t'aime Camus

**Dégel**: Nan moi c'est Dégel, arrête de baver sur moi steu plait!

_Des beaux garçons_

Kanon retira on t-shirt et exposa son corps plein de sueur et ses muscles halés sous le regard de deux apprenties d'Aphrodite bavant comme des chiennes.

**Tutu**: whaaaaaaaa! Je veux ma sucette là!

**Vio**: j'le tient, vas y!

_Du sexe_

**Albafica**: oh oui vas-y continue Aphro plus fort!

**Shaka** *_derrière le porte_*: hey! Vous faites quoi là? On n'arrive pas à méditer à côté!

**Albafica et Aphrodite** : rien! On regarde la TV!

_De la boisson_

**Doko**: vas-y Aspros boit!

**Shion et Deutéros** * _ivres_*: et glou et glou et glou! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil est des , il a bu sa bouteille comme les auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutreuuuus!

**Aspros** *_bourré_*: vais tuer Athéna!

_Des animaux intelligents_

**Scorpi** : snif je deviens sénile je ne sais plus quel maître choisir !

**Crabi** : prend celui qui ne veut pas te manger !

**Salem** : reste avec celui qui ne finit pas ses assiettes !

_Des schizophrènes_

**Saga** : Mais non j'suis pas schizo, j'étais possédé par un démon !

**Deutéros** : ? C'était pas moi en tout cas, je suis le démon de Kanon !

**Kanon** : Ha je suis possédé ?

**Aspros** : moi aussi c'était un démon !

**Deutéros** : nan toi t'es assez bête pour te balancer une attaque mentale sur toi même !

_De la haine_

**Mu**: J EN AI MARRE DE CES GOSSES!

**Atla**: moi j'en ai marre de toi! Dégage de ce temple! C' est pas le tient mais celui de Shion!

**Kiki**: humm y'a vraiment une ressemblance entre ces deux là! Avec qui Mü a eu un fils ?

_Des douches_

**Tutu**: mais je t'avais dit d'enregistrer la douche du troisième

**Vio**: mais y'a Mu dans la première

**Tutu**: oui mais ….

**Vio:** mais quoi?

**Tutu**: il n'est pas seul

**Vio**: oooooh, j'ai le pop-corn si tu veux

_Des complots_

**DM**: c'est pas juste, on va briser leur couple!

**Mani**: Ouais! Si on est pas heureux, personne le sera!

**Mani et DM**: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha

_De la technologie_

**Shion** : touche pas mon écran plasma !

**Saga** : c'est le mien ! Va t'en acheter un !

_Des techniciens compétents_

**Hermès **: les gamines, réglez le problème des tunnels dimensionnels d'Athéna !

**Vio** : ha bon ils ont un problème ?

**Hermès** : tous les tunnels aboutissent dans le temple de la Balance !

**Kanon** : du moment que c'est pas à Rome !

_Du love story_

**Vio**: ça marche comment les caméras?

**Tutu**: appuie sur ces trucs tu auras plein de douches, voir des piscines!

_Des êtres calins_

**Héra**: ho mes petits Ewooks adorés, restez avec moi, n'allez pas voir Lucas!

**Grand Ewook**: Il nous paye lui! Va voir en Chine si j'y suis!

_De la rancune_

**Doko**: Athéna tu vas le regretter de m'avoir transformé en Yoda!

_De la machination_

**Vio**: mais putin, comment elle fonctionne à la fin cette console de love story?

**Tutu**: y'a rien dans le manuel, vas-y touche à tout!

**Vio**: je suis pas comme toi *_balance accidentellement son coca dessus*_

**Tutu**: effectivement!

_De la possession_

**Vio** : Tutu tu fais quoi là?

**Tutu**: ba je possède le corps de Kanon!

**Vio**: ha oui, mais qu'est ce que vous foutez dans un lit!

**Tutu**: ben c'était pas comme ça? J'le possède bien pourtant…

**Kanon**: ah oui, comme une chef !

**Vio**: …

_De la traîtrise_

**Kanon**: bon ben j'vais obéir à Aphrodite maintenant, j'en ai marre d'Athéna qui pique toutes les bières.

_De la connerie_

**Vio**: on est obligé d'en dire?

**Tutu**: ben oui quand même tu nous imagine dire des trucs sérieux?

**Vio**: ouais t'as raison… au fait il est canon Kanon mais j'ai oublié mon Canon pour le prendre en photo.

**Tutu**: t'en fais pas, pour te le faire oublier boit un chti canon!

**Vio**: on va au distributeur?

**Kanon**: salut les filles! J'bosse avec vous maintenant!

**Tutu**: on l'a le distributeur, et pas besoin de pièces *_bave_* j'suis la prems!

Présentation des auteurs : Cynthia et Praesepe

**Cynthia** : bien le bonjour à toi jeune (ou pas) lecteur, un petit descriptif de l'histoire ? Pas la peine la bande annonce le fera, alors sinon que dire à part que je suis une étudiante en master écosystème terrestre, de la biologie si vous préférez !

Sinon, je suis une fan de Saint Seiya sans Seiya (sans dèc ?) ainsi que divers mangas comme Innuyasha, Kyo, Naruto, Claymore (d'ailleurs un crossover Saint Seiya est en cours d'écriture en ce moment, d'un coté que des filles et de l'autre que des males ! que se passerai t'il si on les mettait ensemble ? sûrement du grabuge) bon après que dire d'autre comme manga Death Note, Ayashi no Cérès, Angel sanctuary et pleins d'autres, soit des genres variées, variant du sérieux aux burlesques.

Mon animé préféré à la sans hésitation c'est Gokudo, sisi vous voyez le blond anti héros c'est lui. Mais quoi ? Y'a pas d'histoire ? Mais si son principal but est d'avoir la paix et de faire un max de profit sur le dos de ses compagnons de route !

Pourquoi cette fanfiction ? Alors là c'est parti un mercredi sur le parking de la fac en attendant le prochain cours de Praesepe et pour passer le temps on s'est tapé un petit délire sur Saint Seiya. Bon évidemment dans l'histoire vous reconnaîtrez facilement les deux auteurs, alors suis je Turquoise ou Violette ?

Mes perso préférés dans Saint Seiya : le numéro un je ne le dis pas vous verrez dans l'histoire, le second est le second, le troisième est Camus puis Saga qui est derrière (non pas derrière derrière obsédé !) ensuite je dirais Dégel, Milo, Kardia, Aspros, Doko, Manigoldo, Mu et pas envi de tout citer.

Les couples que j'aime bien dans Saint Seiya ? Alors heu quel question difficile mais je dirais les couples auquel on ne pense pas souvent. Un exemple ? Mais j'vous en pose des questions aussi ! Alors Dégel/Milo ça vous va ? Ou sinon un Kardia/Camus ou encore un Kanon/Doko, Manigoldo/Deutéros (les deux bad boys de la dernière promo !).

Mon perso le moins aimé dans Saint Seiya ? Comme le nom l'indique

Mes projets ? Faire un crossover Claymore/Saint Seiya avec comme personnage principal mon chouchou de Saint Seiya, des golds et du coté des filles Galatéa, Diétrich et les survivantes du grand Nord et un bordel dimensionnel monstre (_Praesepe__ : Haaaa y'aurais des gémeaux dedans ?_ rhhaaa shut la c'est ma présentation toi c'est plus bas !)

Bon j'ai rien a ajouter, haaa si mes auteurs préférés sont : Esthézyl qui fait de magnifiques fictions qui nous font voyager, Alake qui m'a donné envie d'écrire par son histoire et sa fluidité dans Space Dementia, ainsi que tous les auteurs qui nous font des petites histoires pas sérieuses du tout mais qui nous font bien rire (très agréable pour se détendre).

**Praesepe** : Coucou, je suis la co-écrivaine (ça se dit ?) de cette fic. Je suis étudiante en master en géologie (en résumé : avec des cailloux (si vous voyez quelqu'un s'émerveiller devant du gravier c'est moi), des montagnes et tout ce qui va avec).

Mes manga préférés ? euh y'en a plein : Sakura Card Captor (mon premier manga), Gundam Wing (mon second manga), Saint Seiya (évidement) mais aussi Kuro Hime, Black Lagoon, Stray Little Devil, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Kenshin, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Saiyuki, Please Save My Earth, Ayashi no Ceres, Angel Sanctuary … Bref tout un tas de truc différent, vieux ou récent, mais il y a très peu de shojo.

Mon animé préféré préféré dépend de mon humeur, en ce moment il s'agit de Nyan Koi (petit animé court avec pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de chats, car j'adooooooooooooore les chats). Sinon il y a Inuyasha, Kyo Kara Maoh et tout les anime des manga que je lis. Mes deux films préférés sont Kamikase Girl et Detroit Metal City (qui est, en passant, beaucoup plus soft et plus drôle que l'anime ou le manga).

Comme l'a dit Cynthia, cette fiction à débuter sur un parking, le coup de la voiture qui demande son chemin est vrai aussi, le gars a du se demander pourquoi deux folles rigolaient sur un parking…

Mon perso préféré dans Saint Seiya est … je garde le suspense, après tout c'est plus drôle que vous deviniez qui aime qui et qui représente les apprentis, le gagnant aura le droit a… savoir tout ça, c'est peu mais c'est bien non ? Sinon j'aime Shaka (Ohm ! comme la loi en physique *_sort_*), Shion, Shun, Shura et Deathmask (mon deuxième perso préféré, le meilleur pour la fin, mais il fait beaucoup concurrence au premier).

Mes couples préférés sont Deathmask/Aphrodite, Deathmask/Shura, Shion/Mu, Shion/Shura, Shaka/Ikki et évidemment Milo/Camus. Je n'ai pas tellement de couple préféré dans Lost Canvas car malheureusement beaucoup de chevaliers d'or meurent au début donc je ne connais pas trop leur caractère (même s'ils sont plus explicites que dans le premier Saint Seiya) mais sans réfléchir je répondrai Shion/Manigoldo et Dégel/Kardia.

Mon perso pas préféré est Saori. Je ne déteste pas particulièrement Seiya mais je ne l'aime pas non plus car à chaque fois il gueule « Saori-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan » dans l'animé et à force c'est chiant. J'espère que dans cette fic il vous paraîtra moins lourd mais toujours aussi concombre (mou du ciboulot, con comme un navet… un Seiya quoi).

J'ai pour projet de faire une petite fic avec Kyo, ou pourquoi Dohko aime-t-il les pandas ? Mais je ne dirai pas plus sinon c'est du spoiler. Sachez en tout cas qu'il y aura un énorme cross over, peut être en même temps que celui de Cynthia mais tout cela sera défini plus tard, il faut d'abord commencer cette fic.

Mes fic préférée ? euh… Le médecin du Sanctuaire de Petite Dilly (mais aussi In bed with Aldébaran), Space Dementia d'Alake, Asrial aussi fait de très belle fic (Queshua, j'adore le Cancer de Pater Familias … ), Nos amours, nos pairs, notre déesse (suite de Vacances improvisées) de Millenium d'argent, Résurrection de Gajin… bref tout un tas de fic et encore je n'ai pas tout lu malheureusement.

Sinon ben j'aime les chats, peut être qu'un chat viendra perturber la fic. Comment ? Ben vous verrez, vais me taire et arrêter les spoiler, lisez plutôt la fic et vous verrez. Vu que c'est notre première fic n'hésitez pas à mettre des review même si c'est des « waaaa trop bien » ou des « pff trop nul » ou bien poser des questions stupides du genre « pourquoi prendre une photo de Kanon avec un Canon et pas un Nikon ? » (désolée mais j'adore cette vanne )… enfin bref, comme ça on saura si on doit continuer ou bien changer.

Bonne lecture !

**Cynthia** : Bien entendu si il y a des commentaires nous prendrons le soin chacune de répondre à vos questions, vive msn pour les envoie de fichier !


	2. Nous chanterons, le temps des boissons

Chapitre 1: Nous chanterons, le temps des boissons…

L'entraide des Dieux

Zeus profitait de l'air frais qui soufflait dans ses cheveux blancs. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans l'Olympe, mais il est rare que les dieux s'en plaignent. Mieux valait de fortes températures et un beau soleil qu'un jour de pluie qui rendait les palais olympiens tout humides. On frappa à la porte du palais du dieu des dieux.

**Zeus** : *_mécontent que l'on vienne gâcher ce petit instant de plaisir_* Entrez !

La porte s'ouvris et laissa place à Poséidon.

**Zeus** : Posi ! Comment tu vas mon frère ?

Zeus se leva et serra son frère dans ses bras. Après cette accolade, Zeus vit que son frère ne partageait pas sa bonne humeur. Il s'avait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait encore devoir jouer les psy… c'était comme ça depuis qu'Athéna l'avait tué, enfin l'empêché de parasiter un humain. Julian Solo était redevenu lui-même, réparant les dégâts qu'il avait fait sur Terre, et Poséidon eut l'autorisation de revenir à l'Olympe pour ne pas recommencer une guerre à cause de sa colère. Et dire que quelques mois plus tard, sa gentille fille lui envoya son tonton Hadès de la même façon…

**Poséidon** : Tout va mal Zeus. Je suis loin de mon sanctuaire et de mes marinas, je ne peux même plus imaginer des plans de destruction de la Terre sans penser que ta fille viendrait tout gâcher…

**Zeus ** * _blasé d'entendre les même jérémiades depuis deux milles ans_ * : Mais oui, mais oui.

**Inconnu **: Pareil pour moi…

Les deux dieux sursautèrent et découvrirent Hadès marchant d'une mine triste vers ses deux frères. Zeus aurai voulu mourir, encore une journée à écouter ses deux frères déprimer de ne pas pouvoir être chez eux, à embêter leur subalternes (qui eux étaient très contents de ne pas voir leur gamins de supérieurs), à vouloir essayer de détruire de monde et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…

Zeus n'écoutait plus. Il regardait dehors avec l'espoir d'être dehors bientôt et de profiter de se soleil magnifique…

**Inconnu **: Waou c'est déprimland ici ou quoi ?

Les trois frères regardèrent le nouvel arrivant à l'allure d'un jeune homme à la peau légèrement mate et aux yeux roses bordeaux. Dionysos arrivait un verre de vin à la main.

**Dionysos** : Pardonne-moi Zeus de ne pas participer mais bizarrement je préfère boire mon vin.

Zeus le regarda. Dionysos souriait gaiement, buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de son nectar composé de divers alcools fruités. Zeus ne vit pas le regard plein de malice du dieu qui cherche l'ivresse depuis sa naissance.

**Dionysos** : Si vous voulez un conseil les gars, pour la déprime rien ne vaut l'alcool ! _lança-t-il fièrement en brandissant son verre_

**Poséidon **: Désolé Dio, mais quand je pense à mon sanctuaire tout bleu et tout …. SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF

Le dieu des océans pleurait maintenant de tout son corps. Dionysos lui passa son verre de vin qu'il bu d'une seule traite. Sans s'en rendre compte, les quatre dieux discutaient et se rassuraient, buvaient, discutaient, buvaient, se rassuraient, buvaient, discutaient, buvaient, discutaient, buvaient, rigolaient, buvaient, buvaient encore et encore…

**Hadès** : * _s'accrochant au fauteuil de Zeus pour ne pas tomber_ * Pi Athéna a toujours été rigide de toute façon.

**Zeus** :*_affalé dans son siège et tout aussi bourré que Hadès_* C'est pas ma faute, c'est sa mère qui l'a élevé comme ça.

**Poséidon** : * _dont le cerveau est embué d'alcool_* Les femmes c'est nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !

**Inconnue** : Je vous interdis de dire ça !

**Les quatre dieux ivres** : Aphrodite !

La déesse fit virevolter sa longue chevelure de blé dorée d'un geste élégant et regarda l'état de ses confrères. Un seul mot résuma la situation : bourré. Zeus était affalé dans son fauteuil, Hadès était assis sur son accoudoir, Poséidon était à moitié vautré sur les marches menant au trône de Zeus et Dionysos tenait à peine debout. Les dieux bourrés invitèrent la déesse à se joindre à leur « fête ». Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Aphrodite. L'alcool effaçait leur peine, mais l'amour pouvait les sauver ! Il fallait faire une orgie pour aider Hadès et Poséidon à surmonter leur chagrin ! Elle accepta leur invitation. Dionysos fit apparaître tous les alcools connus, inconnus et inimaginables, résultat tous le salon était recouvert de diverses caisses de différents crus. Aphrodite glissa dans toutes les bouteilles quelques gouttes d'ingrédients de son jardin personnel, non elle ne s'amusa pas à les ouvrir une à une, par un simple geste de la main, le liquide alla directement se loger dans les bouteilles. Elle créa le premier filtre d'amour alcoolisé.

Les dieux burent encore et encore lorsque Hermès arriva. Il les vit tous les cinq totalement saouls. Hadès tripotait Dionysos, Poséidon était sur les genoux de Zeus et chantait alors qu'Aphrodite vomissait dans un coin tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter pendant sa journée.

**Hermès** : Euh, Seigneur Zeus, je vous amène une missive de votre fille Athéna…

**Zeus** : Qu'est ce qu'elle... me veut ? une b'teille ?

Le chef suprême fut incapable de saisir la lettre tendu et regarda Poséidon faire tourner sa toge au dessus de sa tête en chantant « à la claire fontaine »

**Hermès** : En gros qu'elle voudrait que nous ressuscitions ses chevaliers pour les besoins de son Sanctuaire.

**Dionysos** : Viens boire Hermès !

**Hermès** : Je veux bien mais pour Athéna… *_prend un verre_*

**Hadès** : * _prend un ton voulant provoquer Hermès en duel pour avoir parlé à son petit-ami du jour_* T'es un dégonflé Nermès ?

**Hermès **: Non pas du tout !

**Poséidon** : Beuuuuuuuuu ! Il est même pas capable d'envoyer de l'alcool à Athéna !

**Dionysos** : Fais voir ce que tu sais faire !

**Hadès** : Allez !

Alors que le pauvre Hermès se préparait pour envoyer les bouteilles sous les moqueries des dieux, il reçut une violente double claque dans le dos de la part d'Hadès et de Dionysos. Sans le faire exprès les deux dieux avaient envoyé une partie de leur cosmos en Hermès qui envoya des milliers de litres de boissons, comme le permettait la technique de Dionysos, mais aussi des âmes de chevaliers d'Athéna grâce aux pouvoirs d'Hadès. Les cinq olympiens regardaient, étonnés, ces éclairs de cosmos qu'avaient envoyé Hermès.

**Hadès** : Super, on dirait que le pigeon voyageur sait ramener des morts tous seul ! Mais t'as envoyé quoi comme âme ?

**Hermès** : Euh, je ne sais pas j'ai pensé à un lieu d'atterrissage chez Athéna pour les boissons mais après je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Je me contente de faire suivre les messages ou les livraisons, j'assure pas le service après vente ! Mais c'est bizarre je ressens un nombre anormalement élevé de cosmos dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna.

**Zeus** : C'est-à-dire ? * _essaye de ressentir des cosmos mais n'y parvient pas_ *

**Hermès** : Ben on dirait qu'une vingtaine d'êtres vivants est passé à travers le tunnel TAt.

**Zeus** : S'il veulent aller au Théâtre, qu'il y aillent, j'préfère picoler encore.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait le dieu de la foudre s'enfila une bouteille de 2L et donna le biberon à son grand frère toujours assis sur ses genoux.

**Hermès** : ? Mais non j'ai dis TAt c'est le Tunnel d'Athéna, là où circule les marchandises Olympe/Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tout comme Hadès qui a son THa, ou Poséidon qui a un TPo.

**Poséidon** : M'en fiche de tes travaux pratiques, Julian en a assez fait, moi je veux un TA ! frérot tu m'en donnera deux hein ?

**Zeus** : Mais vouiii Posy, Nermès t'en donnera deux... Mais pourquoi deux ?

**Poséidon** : Baaaa c'est simple c'est pour toi et ton jumeau !

Poséidon n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à reprendre ne serai ce qu'une once de lucidité. Il faisait plus penser à un enfant gâté en plein caprice…

**Hermès**: Mais t'en a déjà un ! C'est pas simple à construire ces trucs faut aller au bureau de surveillance de l'Olympe, pour avoir les droits de construction, ce qui est difficile à faire vu qu'il y a jamais personnes ou que des intérims. Après faut trouver les employés capables de se taper des centaines de marches, des pièges virtuelles, des décorations douteuses et j'en passe…

Poséidon qui redevenait un peu plus sobre n'allait pas tarder à en vouloir à ce poulet de gâcher son petit moment retrouvé avec son frérot adoré. Il essaya de boire son biberon : Infiniti Vodka Whisky, un biberon bien pratique crée par Héphaïstos et Dionysos. (C'est toujours utile si on veut prendre une cuite avec un récipient toujours plein !). Mais comme le dieu des océans était toujours éméché il n'arrivait pas à prendre la tétine. Ce fut la main de Zeus qui guida la sienne jusqu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'apparence si douces avec qu'une envie les dévorer. Le chef suprême pris son grand frère, qui pour le coup était dans un corps plus jeune que le sien, comme un nouveau né à qui l'on donne la tété.

**Poséidon** : Ho la zouliii souris!

Le dieu des océans pris une des ficelles de la toge en soie blanche de Zeus et joua avec, l'entortillant entre ses doigts, la mâchouillant et bavant dessus.

**Poséidon** : J'vais la mettre dans l'eau (_faut comprendre dans l'alcool_) et ça fera un escargot tout chaud !

Hermès voyant que personne dans l'assemblé n'écoutait ses propos, mais préférait faire des âneries, décida de partir et de les laisser régler ce problème tout seul. Lui il n'y était pour rien.

Une bonne heure plus tard Aphrodite qui avait réussi à se purger, fut la première debout, enfin à quatre pattes…

**Aphrodite** : Au fait les gars !, ho les gars ! Bordel ils sont bien cuits ceux là. J'espère que vous zavez pas envoyé nos bouteilles, c'est des spéciales orgies à filtre d'amour ultra puissant _la jeune femme retomba et s'endormi quasiment immédiatement_.

Après avoir dessoulé, Aphrodite se réveilla et assimila ce qu'avaient fait ses congénères. Folle d'inquiétude en ne voyant plus les bouteilles trafiquées dans la salle, la déesse de l'amour se mis a réfléchir (chose assez rare). Elle pensa alors à deux de ses apprenties les plus gaffeuses afin de se décharger de toutes responsabilités. Mieux valait faire porter le chapeau aux sous fifres, Poséidon et Hadès seraient sûrement de son coté, car ça risque de mettre un bordel monstre et donc de ruiner la chevalerie de cette déesse. Mais qu'en était t'il de Zeus, il était très influençable. La déesse de l'amour se décida donc dans un premier temps à entrer en contact avec Violette et Turquoise qui vu leur faible niveau en matière de magie devaient suivrent des cours pour humain. Les bases de tout bon magicien de l'amour étant la géologie et la physiologie végétale, pour concocter de puissants filtres.

...

_Terre, en France_

Sur Terre, loin de tout cela, deux jeunes filles discutèrent sur un parking en face d'un bâtiment d'une quelconque fac de sciences. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Une vieille ZX verte s'arrêta près d'elles et demanda son chemin. Alors que l'une d'entre elle allait répondre, elle s'immobilisa et regarda autour d'elle. Le temps s'était arrêté. La seconde se leva en tripotant ses cheveux nerveusement.

**Violette** : Oh ! Tutu j'aime pas ça !

**Turquoise** : Moi non plus Vio !

Des pétales de fleurs descendirent du ciel formant un tapis et Aphrodite apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis.

**Aphrodite** : Turquoise, Violette, j'ai une mission pour vous.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Si la déesse leur donnait une mission pendant leurs études universitaires, cela voulait dire que c'était très grave… Aphrodite leur raconta la mésaventure de Dionysos envoyant ses bouteilles (en omettant évidemment le fait qu'elle les aient trafiquées) et au fur et à mesure que l'histoire continuait les deux jeunes filles ne voyaient aucun rapport avec elles et se demandaient même si c'était une blague et qu'il fallait rigoler.

**Aphrodite** : Votre mission si vous l'accepter, d'un côté je ne vous laisse pas le choix, est de surveiller le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et de veiller à ce que rien de grave n'arrive. Ha oui vous devez ramenez l'alcool. La maison vous offre ses quelques bouteilles en remerciement et ce message s'autodétruira maintenant

Aphrodite disparu dans une explosion de fleur. Les deux jeunes filles entendirent la personne au volant de la voiture les remercier et s'en aller. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'elles avaient chacune deux bouteilles aux mains.

**Vio** : Dis-moi Tutu ?

**Tutu** : Oui Vio ?

**Vio** : Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? C'est pas là où y'a des beaux gosses ?

**Tutu** : Mais bien sûr que si ! On va s'amuser Vio ! On va tous les décoincer ça sera comme dans les Sims !

**Vio** : Ouais ! Ils vont souffrir.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un sourire sadique avant de penser que se sera un énorme travail car il faudra en même temps gérer les exams. Elles se rassirent et burent une bouteille en guise de consolation…

* * *

Allo déesse ? y'a un soucis…

**Vio** : C'est pas tout Tutu mais faudrait savoir comment réparer la bourde de ces poivrots.

**Tutu** : Oui mais comment allons nous nous y prendre ? On y va comment au sanctuaire des beaux gosses ?

**Vio** : …

**Tutu **: …

**Vio** : Tu crois qu'elle est dans les pages jaunes à déesse ?

**Tutu** : Je sais pas, peut être.

Violette sorti son ordinateur portable et se connecta au réseau Wifi

**Tutu** : Alors ?

**Vio **: Attend ça charge ! page jaune… alors déesse, déesse… alors déesse le salon d'esthéticienne, déesse le salon de coiffure…ha voilà déesse Aphrodite, Déméter, Héra, Perséphone… nan y'a pas Athéna… Zut elle doit être sur liste rouge!

Violette et Turquoise se mirent à réfléchir sur comment résoudre leur mission en étant bloqué sur le devant de leur fac, c'est à dire loin d'un avion en partance pour la Grèce.

**Tutu** : On peut appeler Aphrodite pour nous envoyer là bas, non ? Après tout, elle aurait pu nous guider avant de nous laisser en plan !

Tutu composa le numéro de téléphone de la déesse de l'amour

**Tutu** : Allo ? Déesse Aphrodite ?

**Aphrodite **: Ho ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… hummmmmmmmmm…, c'est pour quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

Tutu et Vio étaient terriblement gênées apparemment la déesse était en pleine démonstration de ses talents…Elle ne perd pas de temps quand même en a peine quinze minutes elle était déjà en train de s'amuser. Les amies se demandaient à quand ces travaux pratiques !

**Tutu **: Heu c'est les deux étudiantes au bout du fil et on a .. heu .. un problème… on ne sait pas comment se rendre au sanctuaire d'Athéna…

**Aphrodite** : Ha… ha .. ce .. n'est que … çaaaaaa je vous envoiii.. hummm.. un.. bracelet qui vous permettra de… de vous téléporter où bon vous semblera.

Et en un éclair rose bonbon deux bijoux surgirent, chacun composé d'une corde et de différents minéraux tel que grenat, œil de tigre, souffre, labradorite, disthène…

**Aphrodite** : Lécher le …ha viiiii … le cailloux blanc … c'est pour accéder au po… BIP BIP BIP

**Tutu **: Allo ? Allo? Flûte on a été coupé… Ha ba oui y'a plus de batterie ! Super ce portable…

...

_Une fois l'engueulade de Turquoise sur son portable passée._

**Tutu** : Bon alors elle a dit qu'il faut lécher le blanc ?

**Vio** : N'empêche pour une déesse ne pas savoir ce que sait que ce minéral blanc c'est la honte ! Je te paris que s'est du gypse !

**Tutu** : Pour ça faut le lécher et ça doit être salé ! Merci Sainte Nicole !

**Vio** : Allez on sèche les cours cette aprem ! On va mater du chevalier !

Et nos deux amies se mirent à baver sur leur minéral, avec des yeux pétillants de malice à l'appréhension de découvrir ces sculptures vivantes. Non pas celle d'Argol, il en fait des pas jolies ! Les jeunes filles disparurent dans une lumière blanche pour atterrir dans une salle remplie de caméra avec divers appareils de contrôle.

**Vio** : Je crois que c'est pas le sanctuaire d'Athéna ça !

**Tutu** : Nan sans dec ! Bon pourquoi cette nympho nous a dis de prendre le blanc ? En plus je suis sur que la communication de trois secondes va faire du hors forfait Terre/Olympe ça doit douiller.

Pendant que Turquoise jurait contre sa déesse, Violette regardait les machines de plus près.

**Vio** : Tutu si je te dis que l'on peut jouer les Benjamin Castaldi t'en dit quoi ?

**Tutu** : Je me tire une balle ! Ca suffit la télé réalité censurée, où les scénarios déjà pré écrit…

**Vio** : Mais non, je te parle de faire du voyeurisme à gogo !

**Tutu** : Tu m'intéresses là ! Mais notre mission c'est de régler le problème pas de se rincer l'œil !

**Vio** : Ouais ouais c'est ça alors pourquoi tu allumes les caméras situés dans les temples des ors ?

**Tutu** : Pour notre mission pardi !

**Vio **: Même celle dans les douches ?

**Tutu** : Heu oui y'a des complots dans les bains si je me réfère aux cours de Grèce antique de Mr Kuru.

**Vio** : N'empêche t'es douée, tu as allumé que des vidéos de douches sans lire le mode d'emploi ! Mais le problème c'est qui y'a personne dedans…

**Tutu** : ….

**Vio** :…

**En cœur** : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

**Vio** : Il nous reste qu'à lire le mode d'emploi pour accéder aux autres parties du sanctuaire. Bon comme Tutu tu es une touche à tout, laisse moi le mode d'emploi de la console. Pendant ce temps tu vas aller….

**Voix off** : ATTENTION ERREUR TROP DE POUSSIERE SUR LA CAMERA SEPT S veuillez faire le ménage !

**Vio** : T'as touché à quoi ?

**Tutu **: Heu y'avait une série de bouton avec un écriteau « caméra TeAt7 hors service », et comme j'avais envie de me faire un flipper j'ai pas pu résister !

**Vio** : * _se prenant sa tête entre ses mains_ * On est pas rendu !

Violette feuilleta le mode d'emploi de leur nouveau joué à la vitesse lumière pendant que sa comparse lorgnait sur de belles petites touches de plusieurs couleurs provocantes.

**Vio** : Apparemment le système de surveillance n'est pas bien compliqué. D'après la nomenclature tout ce qui est « Te » est pour « temple » le « At » pour « Athéna » et le chiffre qui suit de un à quatorze pour le numéro de temple des ors, du pope et d'Athéna.

**Tutu** : Y'a encore une lettre après, regarde ! Par exemple ce bouton « TeAt3d ».

**Vio** : Tutu, s'teu plais arrête avec les douches !

**Tutu** : Ha d'accord, la dernière lettre c'est pour le lieu dans le temple !

**Vio** : Exactement ! Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Alors heu… c'est quoi déjà le but de notre mission…

**Tutu** : Ramener les bouteilles de Dionysos, car Athéna ne supporte pas l'alcool ! Et surtout se rincer l'œil !… Vio je viens de penser à un truc…

**Vio** : Toi penser ?

**Tutu** : Grrrrr sympa ! Nan mais pourquoi on est là alors que les golds saints se sont tous fait exploser ?

**Vio** : …

**Tutu** :…

**En cœur** : * _réalisant le que ce sanctuaire ne comporté plus aucun intérêt !_ * !

**Vio** : On récupère les bouteilles et on se casse directos !

**Tutu** : Pas bête, bon attend on va déjà repérer où a atterri la bibine et on y go !

**Vio** : Alors où on aurait le plus de chance de les trouver ? TUTU ARRETES DE TOUCHER A TOUT !

Turquoise avait déjà appuyé sur tout les boutons concernant le temple de la balance afin d'enlever les messages d'erreur de poussière.

**Tutu** : * _très fière d'elle même_ * Et voilà y'a pu un message d'erreur !

**Vio** : Effectivement y'en a quinze….

**Tutu** : Ha ! J'ai pas appuyé sur celui là !

Tous les écrans enlevèrent leur message d'erreur laissant place aux différentes vues du temple de Libra.

**Vio** : C'est le bouton autonettoyant. Y'a une note sur le manuel « le locataire n'étant pas un adepte de l'entretient et n'étant jamais présent, il a était décidé de mettre un système de lavage automatique ».

**Tutu** : Très utile ces caméras si ça ne sert pas…

**Vio** : Désolé de te contredire mais ça va servir pour une fois ! Regarde l'écran « s ».

**Tutu** : YOUPIII les bouteilles ! La mission va être très facile.

**Vio** : Ou pas… on dirait la silhouette de quelqu'un par terre.

**Tutu** : Un squelette ? C'est pas le temple du cancer pourtant.

**Vio** : C'est peut être le saint de la balance…

**Tutu** : Ca m'étonnerais d'une il est mort et de deux c'est un petit champignon tout ridé et violet comme Yoda.

**Vio** : Non, Yoda est vert…

**Tutu** : Ca se trouve ils sont cousins !

Nos deux jeunes amies complètement retournée dix voir trente ans en arrière sur les épisodes de Star Wars, en oublièrent totalement leur objectif, et dérivèrent énormément. Mais c'est tellement intéressent de savoir qui est le plus fort entre un Ewook et une amanite phalloïde. Pendant ce temps, l'objet non identifié remué la poussière…

* * *

Demain j'arrête l'alcool…

_Petit retour 2 heures auparavant :_

Une légère brise matinal venait effleurer les vieilles pierres déjà bien érodées par la proximité d'une mer assez violente par moment, rendant encore plus instable les fondations des temples zodiacaux. Ce fut un petit vent qui vint se faufiler à travers les dédales du sanctuaire et alla réveiller ces habitants encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était rare que le septième temple soit habité, la preuve en ait la poussière qu'une simple brise pouvait soulever. Son locataire ayant décidé de déménager pour aller dresser des pandas au kung-fu en Chine. Le maître des lieux avaient bien un disciple qui était censé faire le ménage durant son absence mais celui ci préféré prendre régulièrement des arrêts maladies pour cause de cécité récurrente ou de sauvetage de princesse Sarah, Zelda, Starla, Fiona, Réléna, Hilda, Athéna ? La vermine et en particulier les scorpions étaient ravis de ce petit havre de paix, à l'abri des intempéries bien au chaud dans ce superbe lit ultra molletonné sans ressort…

**Scorpion 1** : Hé Scorpi vient un peu prendre l'air au lieu de dormir, ça va être belle journée !

**Scorpi** : Ouais ouais, tu parles ça va être comme d'hab, on va voir les copains de la cuisine pour s'en griller une et après on va glander jusqu'à …

VLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

C'est dans un énorme fracas qu'un éclair multicolore accompagné de bulles et de senteurs de différentes rosacées survint, pour aller atterrir dans cette ruine. Les trois quart des acariens disparurent par ce grand coup de balais divin, mais un seul c'est pas suffisant pour tout enlever. Les pièces n'ayant plus de porte depuis 1664 (suite à une perquisition chez un dealer de bière), toute la pollution allergène vola dans tout les sens. Au centre du salon, sous des tas de cochonneries, gisait le corps d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année environ. L'individu avait une peau cendrée et les cheveux blancs parsemés de trois petits moutons…

..….

_Retour au présent_

Un long bras musclé bougea légèrement, puis une main virile avança fébrilement jusqu'à un front cadavérique, laissant derrière elle une traînée de paillettes argentés très odorante. Avec un mal de tête du diable, l'homme parvint néanmoins à retirer la couverture de coton laissant place à un visage fatigué comme lors des lendemains de cuites. Il portait les cheveux courts et devait être brun… mais ce n'est pas sur vus qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence. Ce n'était pas non plus un métamorphe mais juste qu'il avait obtenu la capacité de se changer en Yoda lors d'un pari perdu contre Aspros.

**Doko** : Le sortilège commence à faiblir, je me transforme toujours en vieux mais de plus d'un mètre. Rhaaaaa merci Aspros pour ce fameux jour !

...

_Grand retour dans le passé, le 30 mai 1770_

Au 7ème Doko avait eu l'idée du siècle, en réunissant tout les golds pour un jeu d'alcool afin de fêter l'anniversaire d'Aspros. Les boissons fusèrent à tous va, et les seuls encore debout après deux heures, furent la balance, le bélier et le gémeaux. Ce dernier était toujours sobre et mieux valait pour lui, car si on découvrait son secret, adieu le titre de chevalier.

**Shion** : ASSSSPOSS vinn boire un chti coup ! *entame sa dixième bouteilles depuis le début de la soirée*

**Aspro**s : Je ne boirai pas !

**Shion** : Mais viiiii c'est ca ! A qui c'est le glouglou ? C'est pour Rorosssss !

**Aspros** : Shion j'ai dit non c'est non ! Je dois déjà ramener le vierge, le lion…enfin tous les chevaliers chez eux… d'ailleurs la fête est fini.

**Doko** : Ha nonnn !

Ce dernier tenant très bien les traîtres effets de l'alcool, fit irruption derrière Aspros, lui tenant les mains derrières le dos.

**Doko** : Vas y Shion donne lui une bouteille !

**Shion** : Hé hé pas de problèmmmme mais j'savais pas qu'il n'avait n'un jumeau !

Et Shion après plusieurs tentatives pour viser sa cible, réussi à lui mettre dans les cheveux, dans le nez, peu dans la bouche de Doko et enfin dans le gosier du gémeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chevelure azuré pris une teinte noir corbeau.

**Aspros** : Ha merci les gars je me sens mieux !

**Doko et Shion** : aaaa pas de quoi !

Ils burent encore et encore, Shion ne tenant plus sur ses jambes se vautra sur ses petits camarades déjà endormi en les confondant avec un lit pour géant.

**Aspros** : Bon .. Reste pu que nous deux Dodo !

**Doko** : Yeepppppp, heurkkk ! Désolé.

**Aspros** : Et je sais et on faisait un pari pour terminer la soirée ?

**Doko** : Pourq'oui paaass !

**Aspros** : Alors que dirais tu de celui qui reste le plus longtemps en apnée ?

**Doko** : Kkkk, et le gaage du perdannt ?

**Aspros** : Heu ramener la tête d'Athéna ?

**Doko** : Vaaaa purrr ce gage.

Et les deux chevaliers ayant soit la flemme pour aller chercher de l'eau soit dans l'incapacité de le faire, plongèrent leur tête dans un tonneau de vin de la réserve d'Albafica. Ce fut Doko qui émergea en premier, son cerveau de plus en plus embué par les vapeur d'alcool, ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il s'appuyait sur Aspros, ce dernier commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer et il décida de créer une autre dimension. Doko et le reste du tonneau furent envoyé au treizième.

**Doko** : Beurkkkkkkkkkk ! beinnn illlll n'y vas paaaaaaas de main morttte, bon allez la nanana ou est tu ? Ouh Ouh petite vient voir papa !

D'un pas très mal assuré, avec quelques gamelles au passage, Doko arriva à son but (secondaire) : le fauteuil divin ! Après reste à trouver cette déesse. Mais le destin était de son côté.

**Athéna** : Hé Doko ! Debout ! grrrrr espèce de chevalier à deux balles bouge tes fesses de MON trône !

Rien à faire Doko dormait paisiblement. La déesse visiblement agacée se jura de ne plus laisser l'alcool pénétrer dans son sanctuaire, enfin entre les mains de ses chevaliers… Folle de rage de voir un sous fifre dans SON siège, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'écouter, elle décida de se venger ! Athéna partit chercher dans ses appartements une petite fiole avec écrit dessus « Pour Héra, Poséidon, Hadès, Arès » avec en plus petit dessous « Pégase ne bois pas ça ». La divinité revint d'un pas déterminé et fit boire le contenu au pauvre homme inconscient tout en lui pinçant le nez.

**Athéna** : Vas y dort le paresseux, quand tu te réveilleras tu me vénéreras comme il se doit, sinon tu resteras ainsi toute ta vie ! WAA HAHAHAHA !

Mais qu'elle effet pouvait bien avoir cette potion sur un chevalier ? La réponse, Doko la su à la fin de la guerre sainte quand il se transforma en gnome violet en pensant aux seins perdus de Yuzuriha. Dès lors quand il vénère Athéna il est beau et tout puissant (pour pas lui faire honte), et quand il peste contre elle ou à des pensées impures, il redevient un nain de jardin mauve.

….

_Retour au présent_

**Doko** : Bon faut trouver un miroir pour voir les dégâts du vieillissement ! Mais avec tout cette poussière pas possible de trouver…*_apercevant le cadeau des dieux_*…du pinard ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Doko utilisa une bouteille pour autre chose que la boire. Son reflet certes un peu déformé laissait paraître des traits non ridées. Cela rassura Doko qui n'avait même pas pensé à regarder tout simplement ses mains pour voir si elles étaient fripées, sa nature d'aller vers l'alcool était plus fort que tout, même les pandas qu'il élevé en Chine ne l'avaient pas guéri. Le septième gardien examina TOUT son corps, c'est bon chaque partie était à sa place et tout neuf…hélas, il aurait bien voulu s'en servir, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de la malédiction de l'autre dinde.

**Doko** : Je me demande si le sortilège est encore efficace. Voyons voir à quoi pourrais je pensais pour me transformer ? Ha je sais… Shunrei à poils en train de se baigner dans la rivière…*_regardant sous sa ceinture_* YOUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPI ça marche enfin plus d'abstinence ! * _saute dans tout les sens_ *

Et pour fêter ça il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'ouvrir un fût, comme quoi il n'avait pas retenu la leçon.

….

_Poste de contrôle Olympien_

**Vio** : Les Bisounours c'est les plus méchants ça te balances des arcs en ciel !

**Tutu** : Mais l'Ewook ça te balance des troncs d'arbres, donc c'est qui qui fait le plus de dégâts ?

Les jeunes filles continuèrent leur conversation (qui dérivé de plus en plus) encore une bonne heure avant de se reconcentrer sur leur mission. Même si leur retour à la réalité fut accidentelle…

**Tutu** : Pfff, le Deathscyte c'est le moins puissant des Gundams !

**Vio** : Ha non, c'est le mieux placé pour les infiltrations en douces sans avoir recours au système d'autodestruction !

Violette en voulant protéger son Duo Maxwell (chéri adoré) posa brutalement sa main sur le bouton « sound power ». A quoi il servait ? C'est simple, c'est pour brancher les enceintes des caméras qui sont en cour de visualisation. Le volume n'étant pas du tout réglé et toutes les caméras braquées sur un même temple, il y eu un effet dolby surround.

**Doko** : ! Hummm très pétillant celui là, alors le suivant : Canon de la cuvée 1977 de Dionysos. Hé hé y'en a un qui va recevoir une petite bouteille pour son anniversaire ! _* repensant au coup d'Aspros_* Finalement non, je vais me la faire !

Violette et Turquoise restèrent muettes de stupéfaction.

**Vio** : Tutu, on est pas dans la merde ! Si ce poivrot boit tout on aura rien à ramener.

**Tutu** : Baaa c'est pas plus mal ! Comme ça on se barre direct…

Les deux filles se regardant malicieusement droit dans les yeux, se mire d'un commun accord. Tutu pris le téléphone rouge du bureau, puis composa le numéro d'Aphrodite.

**Tutu** : Allo déesse ? C'est Turquoise, je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'il y a un léger souci on a retrouvé les bouteilles elles sont dans le salon du temple de la balance.

**Aphrodite** : Félicitation mes chéries ! Ramener le vin et vous aurez vos diplômes de fin d'année avec deux ans d'avance.

**Tutu** : C'est très gentil de votre part, mais heu comment dire… heu.. c'est que…

**Aphrodite** : Qu'y a t'il mon enfant je vais pas te manger !

**Tutu** : Y'a !

**Aphrodite** : … QUOIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Tutu** : C'est pas notre faute mais le temps de trouver les bouteilles à partir du poste de contrôle de l'Olympe… Baaa y'avais déjà un clodo dessus…

**Aphrodite** : Du moment que c'est n'est pas un chevalier ça va, mais ne laisser pas le nectar dans les mains d'un chevalier et encore moins dans celui de la Balance.

**Tutu** : D'accord ! Mais pourquoi faut pas que Libra y touche ?

**Aphrodite** : Ce mec là est pire que Dionysos ! Si il trouve l'alcool il risque de commencer par la goûter, le mettre dans sa réserve anti-Athéna et ensuite faire des mélanges qu'il testera sur ses petits copains.

**Tutu **: C'est pas méchant un mélange d'alcool, ça donne juste une bonne cuite pour celui qui le boit !

**Aphrodite** : Les mélanges de son gardien sont démoniaques. Prenez par exemple le dernier de ces gugusses, celui qui s'appelait Doko en deux siècles il en a fait des âneries. Cet abruti a fait boire des pandas, résultats ça les a transformé en expert du kung fu.

**Tutu** : Faut appeler la SPA ou un zoo !

**Aphrodite** : Héra les a récupéré pour en faire sa garde rapprochée, il lui manquait des nounours après que ses Ewooks se soient barré voir Lucas… Enfin bref ne laisser pas l'alcool à la merci de ces chevaliers de pacotille, ha oui et si le futur chevalier des gémeaux veut boire qu'il le fasse !

**Tutu** : Heu.. Pardonnez mon insolence mais pourquoi le gémeau y a droit ?

**Aphrodite **: Pour mettre le bazar chez Athéna pardi !

**Tutu** : Comprend pas !

**Aphrodite** : Halalalala, bon tu es au courant que Gemini à deux personnalités ?

**Tutu** : Oui

**Aphrodite** : Et ba l'autre personnalité est Le dieu du Bordel !

**Tutu** : ? C'est qui ? Y'a bien Eris la discorde…

**Aphrodite** : Tu m'énerves là ! Révise tes cours de mythologie ! Mais vu que tu n'écoutes rien et ne sais pas te concentrer je vais te faire un cours express !

Un éclair rose bonbon entoura soudainement Turquoise qui se prit pour Super Tutu tout en imitant un kaméhaméa.

**Aphrodite** : Mince je lui ai balancé les cours de rattrapage de Toryama. A toujours mettre mes sorts en rose j'en confond un paquet aussi…c'est peut être le rose pale…

L'apprentie se retrouva auréolé d'une couleur plus pale et commencé à se prendre pour Yuya Shina.

**Aphrodite** : Le rose violacé ?

Sa disciple fut entouré d'une nouvelle aura, puis commença à chanter.

**Tutu** : I just wanna know what my life is for, winning every match I have to play...

**Aphrodite**: Ha ! Je m'en souviens comme Nana revient toujours en vie avec les cheveux violet j'ai mis ses cours dans cette couleur !

Aphrodite émis un autre rayonnement cette fois rose parme.

**Tutu** : Saint Seiya … nan je vais pas chanter ça j'laime pas lui…

**Aphrodite** : J'espère que ça t'as rendu plus intelligente ! Quand à votre mission vous avez carte blanche pour la faire et vous assumerai les conséquences si vous échouez !

La déesse de l'amour raccrocha son combiné tout plein de poil rose, assez bling bling.

**Vio** : Tutu, tu vas bien ?

**Tutu** : Ca peut aller, merci Vio. J'ai le cerveau qui sature d'information là, je suis incollable sur Dragon ball Z, Kyo et sur les secrets story des chevaliers d'Athéna.

**Vio** : ?

**Tutu** : Bhhaa je dirais que les cours de la déesse sont centrés sur qui couche avec qui… donc j'ai pas mal de potins sur ces petits chevaliers. Regarde tu vois le gars qu'on prenez pour un poivrot ? Lui c'est Doko de la Balance, son premier baiser fut avec un panda du nom de Yun Yun !

**Vio** : T'as dis quoi la ?

**Tutu** : Que la balance a embrassé un panda ?

**Vio** : Son nom !

**Tutu** : Doko !

**Vio **: …

**Tutu** : …

**En cœur** : HO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Vio**: Réfléchissons, réfléchissons… *_se massant les tempes_*. La déesse ne voulait pas qu'il fasse boire ses copains sauf le gémeau.

**Tutu** : Mais elle veut aussi qu'on récupère le vin.

**Vio** : Elle a pas précisé tout le vin ! Donc si on laisse le temps à Doko d'être soul, on va chez lui et on lui pique le reste.

**Tutu** : Ok ça marche ! Mais si cet alcoolo est vivant, que sont devenus les autres ?

**Vio** : Pour ça y'a qu'une solution, faut regarder les autres temples.


	3. Le mouton, le boeuf et les enfants

Chapitre 2 Le mouton, le bœuf et les enfants

Le berger et les moutons…

Mu avait mal. Il avait une horrible migraine, le derrière de son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien ses oreilles sifflaient. Si seulement il avait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. De l'aspirine ? De la morphine ? Un épisode de l'inspecteur Derrick ? Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui en donner ! Il avait mal ! Pitié ! Docteur House ou Docteur Who, n'importe qui mais qu'il lui vienne avec un efferalgan !

**Voix** : MAITRE !

Mu reconnaissait cette voix, une voix aigu d'un enfant casse-pied. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un enfant. Peut être était-il âgé de dix ans… non un peu moins. Ses cheveux étaient fauves, peut être était-il roux ? Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient remplis de joie.

**Kiki** : MAITRE ! VOUS ETES EN VIE !

La tête de Mu heurta violemment le marbre froid. Il s'avait d'où venait ce mal de tête et son sifflement des oreilles. Une seule et unique personne avait le pouvoir de l'énerver à se point.

**Mu** : ARRETE DE ME SECOUER CA ME FILE UNE MIGRAINE !

Le chevalier du bélier qui n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille brusquement, donna un coup de poing à celui qui le secouait comme un prunier. Mu se releva et regarda fièrement, malgré le mal de tête, l'enfant à ses pieds (ou casse pied?).

**Kiki** : * _se jette à son cou_* Oh maître vous êtes en vie !

**Mu** : Je vais bien Kiki, ne t'en fais pas.

Le chevalier fut un peu surpris que l'enfant n'est pas volé plus loin, aurait-il perdu en force ? ou le morveux était plus résistant ?

**Voix**: Qui êtes-vous ?

Mu et Kiki se retournèrent. Cette troisième voix était douce et appartenait à un enfant. Il était plus grand que Kiki, sûrement plus âgé. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de Mu à part que sa coupe plus courte. Il était vêtu de vêtements de Jamir et sur son front on voyait les deux points de vie caractéristiques des Atlantes. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

**Mu** : Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

**Inconnu** : Et vous que faites vous dans l'armure de Shion ? Qu'avez-vous fait au temple du Bélier ?

Mu regarda autour de lui, le temple était totalement détruit justement par ce dit Shion…. Il retint une larme à la pensée de son maître.

**Mu** : * _méfiant_* Comment connaît tu maître Shion ?

**Inconnu** : Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Shion est à moi !

Mu ouvrit de grand yeux, l'enfant possédait Shion ? Comment ça ? C'était impossible, jamais Shion n'avait posé la main sur un enfant, c'était un maître admirable. Pendant que Mu se perdit dans ses pensées, Kiki regardait l'enfant, il ressemblait étrangement à son maître, peut être que….

**Kiki** : Maitre, avez-vous couché avec une femme ?

**Mu** : * _rougit_ *Mais-Mais-Mais- Mais non ! Jamais !

**Inconnu** : Hum ! Il doit être puceau !

**Mu** : Mais je t'emmerde !

**Kiki** *_réfléchit_* : Ça m'étonnerai que ça soit Shaina, elle aime les trucs SM et se n'est pas le genre de mon maître

**Mu** : Et comment tu connais Shion d'abord ?

**Inconnu** : Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Shion fera de moi un homme !

**Mu** : COMMENT ? SHION N EST PAS PEDOPHILE !

**Inconnu** : Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais il me l'a promi !

**Kiki** : Sûrement pas Marine, elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui…

**Mu** : TU NE POSERAS JAMAIS UNE MAIN SUR LUI !

**Inconnu **: Je fais ce que je veux t'es pas mon père !

**Kiki **: June ? Non, elle est raide dingue de Shun…

Mu rentra dans une colère noire. Un enfant inconnu qui refuse de décréter son identité veut atteindre à la pureté de son maître. Il n'allait pas passer ça ! Mu couru après l'enfant qui s'enfuyait vers la maison du Taureau. Kiki les suivi tranquillement, les bras derrière la tête, tout en réfléchissant à qui aurait pu porter l'enfant de son maître sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

Macho macho men !

Aldébaran ouvrit des yeux encore embués, signe qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Cet endroit lui rappelait quelque chose. Ce marbre glacé si bon en été, ces colonnes blanches tachés de sang de Pégase séché… c'était son temple !

Il se releva d'un bond et regarda partout. Comment cela se fait-il ? Il n'était pas mort ? Il se retourna et vit son reflet, ce qui un instant le fit légèrement bondir de peur, il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis un miroir ici. A quoi bon mettre ces petits objets qui cassent dans un des temples toujours détruit en cas de guerre… Quoi que le taureau, s'était retenu contre ses adversaires, enfin sauf sur Seiya qui l'avait énervé, faut dire on n'a pas idée défier un taureau en s'habillant en rouge !

Le gardien du second temple se contempla dans la glace qui va savoir comment était arrivé au milieu du couloir. Il était fier dans son armure et il avait une cicatrice sur un œil. Bizarre avec une telle blessure il ne devrait pas voir d'un œil or il voyait bien des deux yeux. Il se redressa fièrement avec un méga sourire. Il avait l'impression que le miroir l'agrandissait, peut être que ça fait la même chose avec les muscles ?

Il retira son armure d'un coup de cosmos et il se regarda. Le miroir était bel et bien un agrandisseur de muscles, car il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir autant, ou alors était ce du à sa cure d'épinard ?

Il se mit à enchaîner les pauses de body-building. Le penseur ! Et hop on contracte les biceps ! Oho, regarde moi ces pectoraux ! On fait bouger les muscles de fessier! Et le dos aussi !

Aldébaran fut surpris de voir un enfant courir en hurlant suivit d'un Mu en colère. Il devint immobile. L'enfant ressemblait à Mu, son fils peut être, il était si mignon. Son regard se posa sur le chevalier du bélier (mode étoile tout autour de Mu et du gamin qui se court après et qui s'insultent). Aldébaran avait toujours trouvé Mu magnifique, il avait un visage si innocent (sauf maintenant) comme un enfant, une douceur incomparable.

**Kiki** : Tient y'a deux Aldébaran !

Aldébaran sursauta. Kiki était posé sur l'épaule de son lui dans le miroir mais quand il regarda sur son épaule il ne vit rien, bizarre. Son regard se posa sur Kiki. Il avait vieilli, son visage commençait à devenir celui d'un adolescent atlante, il devenait très mignon…

Kiki ouvrit de grands yeux. Il voyait les deux Aldébaran baver en le regardant. Il se mit à courir vers Mu en hurlant des « au secours »

Mu tourna la tête vers Kiki. Derrière lui, deux Aldébaran couraient à toute allure en tendant les bras en avant comme pour l'attraper. Mu connaissait bien son collègue. Il adorait les trucs mignons. Il ne leur faisait rien à par un gros câlin qui avait la force de vous broyer les côtes.

Mu paniqua. Il devait sauver les deux enfants du terrible câlin qui les attendait. Il mit l'enfant aux cheveux violets, qui n'osa pas prétexter en voyant les deux taureaux foncer vers eux, sur son épaule et saisit Kiki pour le mettre sous son autre bras.

Le bélier se mit à courir avec la force du désespoir. Il espérait fortement un peu de soutient dans le temple suivant…

* * *

Mais qui est tu ? et lui ? et lui ? et toi ?

Le troisième temple du sanctuaire d'Athéna était dans un état pitoyable, pas autant que celui du bélier mais pas loin, faut dire que quand des gémeaux jouent au foot avec des Galaxian explosion ça fait des dégâts. La puissante attaque de Saga avait ravagé une belle partie de la toiture laissant paraître la lumière de l'astre solaire. De doux rayons passèrent par la fenêtre improvisée venant réveiller les occupants. Oui les, car le chevalier des gémeaux avait toujours eu un frère même si ce dernier devait se cacher de la vue des autres habitants du sanctuaire. Il était rare que les ombres acceptent de se plier totalement aux règles, certains voulaient juste leur frère et le maître de ce dernier, d'autre désirer tout simplement vivre dans cette lumière interdite comme un être à part. Ce fut justement ce chevalier qui émergea en premier, c'était le plus jeune des gémeaux. Allongé sur le dos, il mis d'abord sa main pour se protéger les yeux de quelques malheureux photons qui passaient par là, puis soupira comprenant qu'ils avaient gagné la gueguerre contre Hadès, et éclata de rire.

**Kanon** : Hahaha Hadès t'as perdu mon grand !

Il voulu se relever mais son dos lui fit un grand craaaacckkk, et se remis dans sa position initial afin de ne pas se blesser.

**Kanon** : Une infirmière va s'imposer, je me demande si y'a une pension d'invalidité chez Athéna ?

Kanon ne réalisait pas encore qu'il était vivant, il aurait survécu à sa Galaxian explosion ou il serait revenu à la vie grâce à Athéna ? Au fond, cela le lui importait peu, ayant accompli sa tache en l'aidant à battre le dieu des morts, maintenant il pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Ce jour t'en désiré était enfin venu, il allait enfin réaliser ses rêves… Mais au fait c'est quoi ? Se venger de Saga ? Tuer Athéna ? Non pour Kanon, c'était juste vivre librement sans regards noirs se posant sur lui. C'est avec un splendide sourire qu'il se retourna sur le flanc, pour s'assoire avant de se lever. Mais il vit sa bonne humeur disparaître lorsque son regard se porta sur une silhouette lui ressemblant énormément, c'est à dire un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une musculature bien proportionnée à en faire baver plus d'une, et de long cheveux ondulant d'un bleu profond, plus foncé que les siens.

**Kanon** : Saga ?

Le cadet se rapprocha doucement de son aîné croyant à une illusion, puis posa doucement sa main gauche au niveau de la bouche de l'endormi. Il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa paume, son frère respirait… Ainsi il aurait survécu lui aussi ? Non il était mort avant le début d'Hadès. Kanon sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça à lui, il venait enfin d'être reconnu par ses pairs, et n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner à l'obscurité. Sa main descendit avec lenteur jusqu'au niveau de la gorge du chevalier, ses doigts vinrent enlacer un coup mis à nu, maintenant il fallait resserrer pour en finir… encore…

**Kanon** : Si je te tues tout le monde me reconnaîtra ! Mais toi tu ne seras plus là… Athéna que dois je faire ?

**Voix** : Ne le fais pas ! ça fait mal, je te le dis par expérience…

Le dragon des mers se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme, en tout point identique à lui sauf ses cheveux bleu glace cendré et une peau plus halé.

**Kanon** : Qui es tu ?

**Inconnu** : Deutéros, le second, l'ombre, le démon j'ai tout un tas de noms ! Je suis comme toi le deuxième gémeaux.

**Kanon** : ?

**Deutéros** : Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi ! Je ne suis réveillé que depuis deux heures. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu on n'est pas en 1773… y'a pleins d'objets inconnus ici…

L'ancêtre de Kanon décrocha ce dernier de son frère pour le traîner dans la cuisine, vraiment curieux des nouveautés installées depuis deux siècles surtout au niveau culinaire.

**Deutéros** : Bon voilà, avant que tout le monde se réveille tu veux bien me dire comment on fait pour allumer la cuisinière? Y'a bien le four mais où est l'alimentation en charbon ?

**Kanon** : …

Le dragon des mers resta sans voie, il avait beaucoup de questions en tête, dont une récurrente : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Deutéros** : Hé ? Ca va ? Tu dis rien et t'es tout pâle ?

**Kanon** : Mhummmm comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? T'es pas censé être mort et réincarné… heu… en moi ?

**Deutéros** : En théorie oui, en pratique non… va savoir comment je suis là…mais t'inquiètes j'ai pas de souvenir de ta vie je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !

**Kanon** : Kanon

**Deutéros** : ? Marrant dis donc !

**Kanon** : Pas trop… T'imagine pas les blagues de Milo…

**Deutéros** : Je faisais plutôt allusion à mon surnom, après que j'ai tué mon jumeau : le démon de l'île Kanon !

**Kanon** : Attend tu as tué ton frère et tu veux pas que je tue le mien ?

**Deutéros** : Oui, car tu le regretteras ensuite. Et lui aussi m'a tué… enfin non je lui ai donné ma vie * _en pensé : Même__ si il la gâché en deux minutes contre un spectre… le naze*._

**Kanon** : Qu'est ce que j'vais faire ?

**Deutéros** : Un gâteau ?

**Kanon** : ?

**Deutéros** : Ils vont avoir un ptit creux quand ils se réveilleront les gardiens originels !

**Kanon** : Comment ça « les » ?

**Deutéros** : T'as pas vu Aspros ? La grosse loque allongée sur les rideaux de l'entrée ?

A toute allure, Kanon se dirigea donc à travers un dédale de couloir vers le palier du temple, et découvrit un énième sosie de lui…

**Kanon** : Humm on est pas sortie pour se reconnaître on est quatre avec la même tête, même si on a des reflets différents dans les cheveux.

**Deutéros** : C'est sur pour nous différencier ça va être chaud… surtout pour nos frangins…

**Kanon** : J'ai ptete une idée ! Attend je reviens !

Et encore une fois, le marina partie dans ce temple, mainte et mainte fois exploré, mais cette fois c'était pour accéder à sa pièce secrète : sa douche ! Plus exactement celle de son frère dont il a hérité…

..

_Pendant ce temps au poste de contrôle_

Violette pianotait à vive allure les caméras de contrôle du bélier et du taureau rien… aucune trace de vie des habitants.

**Vio** : Bon apparemment y'a que Doko qui soit vivant tan mieux on va pouvoir y aller !

**Tutu** : Attend, regarde sur les caméras de la douche du troisième !

**Vio** : Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur les douches ? Y'a personnes dans ce sanctuaire !

**Tutu** : Alors c'est qui ce beau mec ? Ne serais ce pas l'un des plus beaux jumeaux sur Terre ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'écran TeAt3d, et vit effectivement un gardien d'Athéna, avec un peu de chance il allait prendre un bon bain laissant son corps à la vue d'apprenties perverses ! Violette commençait déjà à baver en s'imaginant la scène. Mais elle vu vite tirer de sa rêverie par sa camarade.

**Tutu** : STTTOOPPP !

**Vio** : Hein ? Quoi ? quesqui passe ? T'as pas mis de VHS ?

**Tutu** : Mais regarde non de dieu faut l'empêcher de faire un sacrilège !

**Vio** : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'vois pas !

**Tutu** : Il a chopé une paire de ciseau !

**Vio et Tutu** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Vio** : Vite vite une solution ya pas un truc pour lui retirer des mains ?

**Tutu** : Ha je sais, je me téléporte dans sa douche pour l'assommer !

**Vio** : Attend Tutu, ça se trouve on peut utiliser les autres pierres du bracelet pour agir ! Et tu n'as pas envies d'en essayer une par hasard ?

**Tutu** : Heu… Tu me dis de toucher à rien et la tu me tentes… tu me tendrais pas un piège par hasard ?

**Vio** : Mheuuu non ! C'est juste que j'ai peur des conséquences que toi tu fonces dedans sans réfléchir…

**Tutu** : Haaa ok ! Merci du compliment ! Bon alors, le blanc c'est la téléportation via les tunnels des sanctuaires. Donc je vais atterrir chez Doko vu que la bibine a été livré chez lui, sans doute du un problème de circulation… Bref je vais pas m'en servir j'arriverais trop tard. La seule solution c'est d'essayer les autres minéraux.

Violette resta sans voie devant la réflexion de son ami. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de réfléchir avant d'agir.

**Vio** : Tu me fais peur là, comment ça se fait que sa cogite la haut ?

**Tutu** : L'amour donne des ailes ! Tiens l'amour c'est le rose donc je vais activer une pierre bleu !

Turquoise se mit à lécher le disthène, mais rien ne se passa…

**Tutu** : Aie sa marche pas… Et z'me suis érafler la langue !

**Vio** : Faut peut être le toucher d'une certaine façon…suis les plans de clivage !

**Tutu** : Nan, ça fait rien… Merde arrêtes Kanon tu vas faire une grosse bourde arrête tes conneries !

…..

_Au même moment sur Terre_

Le dragon des mers entendis une voie dans sa tête « Merde arrêtes Kanon tu vas faire une grosse bourde arrête tes conneries ! » Il regarda à droite, à gauche et derrière lui mais personne… Bon il devenait schizophrène.

**Kanon** : Faut que j'me fasse soigner, j'ai pas envie de devenir schizo !

**Tutu** : _Mais nan mon mignon t'es pas cinglé !_

**Kanon** : Allons bon encore la même question depuis ce matin… t'es qui ?

**Tutu** : _Heu, Turquoise, une apprentie d'Aphrodite_ !

**Kanon** : Alors occupe toi de tes roses !

**Tutu** : _C'est ce que je fais !_

**Kanon** : Tu te goures gamine les fleurs c'est au douzième.

**Tutu** : _J'suis pas jardinière ! Et j'suis pas une gamine non mais j'ai vingt cinq ans !_

**Kanon** : Fou moi la paix j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les mort vivants !

**Tutu** : _? Ha ok alors la paire de ciseaux c'est pour te défendre contre des zombies ! Moi qui croyait que c'était pour te couper les cheveux ! Oufffffffffffffffffffff !_

**Kanon** : Ba oui c'est justement pour ça !

**Tutu** : _QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

**Kanon** : Bon, si t'es dans mon cerveau, tu dois bien savoir comment régler ce problème de jumeaux fois deux !

**Tutu** : _Je te parasite que depuis peu ! J'suis pas au courant de tout figure toi !_

**Kanon** : Bon pour faire simple et que tu la fermes, mon frère et les deux anciens gémeaux sont là !

**Tutu** : _Ha ok c'était pour vous distinguer l'histoire de longueur de cheveux…._

**Kanon** : Exactement donc fous-moi la paix !

**Tutu** : _Ha ça pas question ! Tu vas pas t'enlaidir pour ça !_

**Kanon** : T'as une autre idée ?

**Tutu** : _Heu, ha si ! Pourquoi pas vous teindre les cheveux ? Par exemple pour ton frère tu lui fais une teinture sur ses pointes en noir, sur un autre en rouge et sur un autre en blanc ! Comme ça tu reste toi !_

**Kanon** : …

**Tutu** : _Alors ?_

**Kanon** : Je peux aussi avoir les pointes d'une couleur ? J'ai bien envie d'essayer ton truc ! Mais je sais pas faire de teinture, j'ai déjà du mal avec un peigne !

**Tutu** : _Ho pour ça t'inquiètes je sais comment faire ! Par contre faut allez chercher les couleurs dans un salon…_

**Kanon** : J'suis un maître des dimensions, suffit juste de créer les tunnels appropriés ! Bon j'y vais j'en ai pour cinq minutes !

….

_Poste de contrôle_

Turquoise était restée debout sans bouger, mais parler toute seul. Violette avait essayé de la rejoindre en suivant les plans de cassure de son disthène, en vain. Elle était très inquiète, elle la secoua dans tous les sens pour la réveiller mais rien… La baffe ne marcha pas non plus, le sceau rempli d'eau froide n'eu pas plus de chance ! Et si…

**Vio** : Tutu regardes ya Kanon à poils dans son bain !

Telle une furie, l'apprentie se jeta sur la console en bavant comme une chienne (en chaleur ?).

**Tutu** : Beuhh, il n'est pas dans son bain…

**Vio** : Tu m'as fais peur, t'es resté figer trois bonnes minutes à parler dans le vent !

**Tutu** : Ha ? Mheuuu non, je persuadais Kanon de pas couper sa chevelure ! Et j'ai réussi ! D'ailleurs faut que j'y retourne dans cinq minutes pour lui apprendre à teindre les cheveux !

**Vio** : T'as quoi ? Mais à quoi tu pensais en te dévoilant ainsi ?

**Tutu** : A rien ! Comme d'habitude !

**Vio** : Pourquoi je demande aussi….

**Tutu** : T'inquiète il me prend pour sa petite voie ! Et c'est mieux si on a un allié à l'intérieur ! Prend aussi un chevalier ! Il m'a dit que son frère été aussi là !

**Vio** : J'ai essayé de faire pareil que toi sur Kanon mais ça n'a pas marché…

**Tutu** : Essaye sur un autre ! Tiens ta des victimes qui arrivent aux troisième. Alors un gnome au cheveux violet ou un roux, les deux me paraissant survoltés, pas un bon choix… Aldébaran et Resgado du Taureau des tas de muscle pas sexe du tout ! Et le dernier, qui doit être le père de ce gosse : Mü du Bélier.

**Vio** : Merci pour les présentations ! Alors si j'ai bien vu comment tu t'y es pris, faut suivre les plans de clivage du disthène…

**Tutu** : Alors tu y'es ?

**Vio** : Nan !

**Tutu** : Tu penses à qui ?

**Vio** :Heu…Je vise Mü mais j'arrive pas…

**Tutu** : Tu veux lui dire quoi ?

**Vio** : Rien, juste entrer dans sa tête ou le contrôler !

**Tutu** : C'est plus un truc pour communiquer que de contrôle. Ha zut les cinq minutes sont bientôt passé je retente pour voir Kany. Pendant ce temps essaye de voir ce que les autres veulent.

Turquoise, toucha son disthène en pensant très fort à son Kany adoré, voulant désespérément le revoir.

**Tutu** : _Kanon tu m'entends ?_

**Kanon** : Yep cinq sur cinq

**Tutu** : _Oufff, ce téléphone cailloux marche plutôt bien !_

**Kanon** : Cailloux ?

**Tutu** : _Heu, laisse tomber ! T'as les teintures ?_

**Kanon** : Oui, je savais pas quelle teinte prendre donc j'ai tout piqué !

**Tutu** : _T'as pas acheté ? Vilain garçon va ! *en pensée * hoooo j'adore çaaaaaaa_

**Kanon** : Alors en couleur j'ai blanc, noir, rouge feu, rouge sang, bleu ciel, bleu azur, bleu turquoise et pleins d'autres nuances !

**Tutu** : _Ok alors tu ramènes les trois sosies dans la salle de bain, faudra de l'eau pour que la teinture prenne, et si tu peux les mettre à poil aussi que je me rince l'œil !_

**Kanon** : Ca roule ! Sauf les mettre tout nus! Vicieuse !

**Tutu** : _Ba quoi je pouvais toujours essayer !_

Kanon partit donc chercher le premier, son frère toujours endormi dans le salon pour le ramener, le dragon des mers ordonna à l'armure des gémeaux qui recouvrait Saga de reprendre sa forme de totem, celle ci lui obéit car elle n'aimait pas rester dans une boite ou en vrac sur un sol poisseux. Puis il partit à la rencontre de Deutéros et d'Aspros.

…..

_Pendant ce temps sur le parvis du temple des gémeaux_

**Mu** : * _voyant Deutéros_ * KAAAANOOOOOOOOONNNN aide moi steu plait ! y'a deux Aldébaran qui nous chargent !

**Deutéros** : Hein ?

Le second n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'un éclair mauve alla se réfugier dans le temple de ce dernier derrière un rideau rouge… Les taureaux avides de câlins firent trembler la terre, Deutéros les prenants pour des ennemis mis l'armure de Gémini de son frère et balança une Another Dimension qui emporta les taureaux… mais suite aux mises à jour des tunnels dimensionnels effectuées en deux cents cinquante ans, ils atterrirent… au temple de la balance…

**Deutéros** : Il est dangereux le futur ! T'en fais pas mon grand frère adoré, je te protègerais cette fois, car j'ai envie de gagner mon pari avec Doko !

L'ombre enlaça son trésor, le prenant limite pour une peluche géante…pour le ramener dans le temple.

..

_Dans le salon des gémeaux_

**Kanon** : Mu t'as pas passé l'âge de jouer à cache cache ?

Le (fier ?) bélier sorti de sa planque, pour aller remercier son sauveur, les deux gamins toujours sous les bras.

**Mu** : Merci Kanon, t'a fait vite pour nous en débarrasser.

**Kanon** : Heu débarrassé de quoi ?

**Mu** : Baaa des deux Aldébaran, tu les a envoyé ou ? J'ai sentis une Another Dimension.

**Voix**: Y'a un ptit soucis de tunnel, j'ai voulu les envoyer au Brésil mais y'a des interférences au niveau des Tpays résultats ça a emprunter le TAt7…

Le bélier se tourna et vit que son interlocuteur était un chevalier des gémeaux en armure.

Deutéros tenais son frère dans les bras. Mu n'en revenait pas après deux Aldébaran y'avait trois gémeaux…y'a quatre cancers après ?

**Kiki** : La faut arrêter les champignons maître y'a trois Kanon…

**Deutéros** : On est pas tous Kanon ! Enfin si on est beau, mais lui c'est le vrai Kanon, le truc dans mes bras c'est mon frère quand à moi c'est Deutéros. On est les chevaliers des gémeaux de 1773…

**Mu** : Mais bien sur ! Dit plutôt que ta mère a fait des triplés !

**Tutu** : _Mü est une fille qui a ces règles, c'est pas possible_ !

**Kanon** : Oui c'est ça !

**Mu** : Vilains cachottiers va ! Bon Deutéros, Kanon vous m'excuserai mais j'ai une affaire à régler auprès du pope… Passer le bonjour à Saga quand il se réveillera !… Ho pendant que je vous tiens ce gnome là vous savait qui s'est ?

**Deutéros** : Atlas. Je connaissais pas son père mais maintenant je sais qui s'est !

**Mu** : C'est pas mon fils !

**Atla** : Allons voir Shion, tu verras que c'est moi son favoris !

**Mu** : Ho toi ! je vais te…

Atla se téléporta pour échapper aux prises du bélier et couru à toute allure vers le temple suivant. Kiki encore à la traîne toujours en train de se poser des questions.

**Kiki** : Avec la déesse Athéna ? Le mauve collerai mais pas l'âge…

Une fois Kiki partis les gémeaux purent enfin discuter librement.

**Deutéros** : Un monde de fou ton époque ! Bon on fait quoi pour nous différencier car là y'a des béliers complètements débiles, pour nous prendre pour des triplets, des taureaux sans cervelle…et j'ose à peine imaginer le reste des chevaliers…

**Kanon** : Ho t'as encore rien vu y'a pire que ça, surtout du coté des bronzes ! Pour en revenir à nos problèmes j'ai la solution ! Amène le frérot dans la salle de bain et retire ta cloth sinon elle va être trempée.

Deutéros s'exécuta et posa son frère près de Saga dans la grande douche, les deux marmottes ayant un profond sommeil, ne sentit pas l'eau tiède sur les pointes de leur cheveux. Une fois bien mouillé, chaque jumeau s'occupa de sa paire.

**Kanon** : Alors Deutéros tu vas faire exactement comme je te dis ok ?

**Deutéros** : A vos ordres !

**Kanon** : Déjà tu choisis une couleur parmi les flacons. On va d'abord faire une couleur aux cheveux des frangins au cas où ils se réveilleraient avant ! J' vais prendre du Noir pour Saga, vu que lorsqu'il avait sa seconde personnalité sa viré au noir.

**Deutéros** : Ha le tien aussi ? Zut, bon alors reste quoi ? le rouge sang me paraît pas mal pour lui !

**Tutu** _: Ecoute mon Kany, tu vas ensuite étaler le produit sur les pointes met sur dix cm et trois cm au niveau de la frange, ensuite tu mettra dans du papier d'allu_ !

Kanon et Deutéros eurent fini plus tôt qu'ils ne l'espérait c'était plutôt simple, rester plus qu'a attendre que sa sèche.

**Deutéros** : Je me demande qu'elle tête va faire Aspros en se voyant !

**Kanon** : S'il aime pas il aura qu'a se les couper !

**Deutéros** : Vouai c'est bien vrai !

**Kanon** : Bon aller je vais m'en faire une aussi, sinon on pourra encore nous confondre tout les deux !

**Deutéros** : A quoi sa sert on doit rester dans l'ombre ? !

**Kanon** : Recommence pas ! Moi je veux vivre dans la lumière ! *_prend les lotions pour les mettre à la poubelle _*

**Tutu** : _Et ta bien raison mon choupinet d'amour !_

Ce surnom provoqua chez le jeune chevalier des gémeaux peu habitué à être appeler de la sorte, une envie de tuer, qui se reporta sur les malheureux flacons de coloration. Le résultat fut immédiat, il avait une main rouge et une main noir désormais !

**Kanon** : Arrêtes les noms débiles !

**Tutu** :_ Pffff même pas drôle!_

**Deutéros** : Hein ? Te vexes pas pour si peu !

**Kanon** : Heu rien je pensais à un truc énervant!

**Tutu** : _Sympa ! Si c'est comme ça démerde toi tout seul ! Moi je raccroche!_

L'apprentie stoppa la conversation et se concentra sur son enveloppe charnelle et revint dans son corps, laissant le cadet des gémeaux le moyen de se débarrasser de ces couleurs.

**Kanon** : * _se lave les mains au savon_ * Et zut je fais comment pour faire partir ça des mains ?

**Deutéros** : Mhummm, tu sais faire des teintures, mais tu ne sais pas les enlever ?

**Kanon** : Grrrr, pas ma faute j'avais une ptite voie qui me disais comment faire, mais j'ai du l'envoyé paître apparemment…

**Deutéros** : * _le voyant se servir de Saga comme d'une serviette_ * T'es vraiment pas futé !

**Kanon** : je t'emmerde!

**Deutéros**: Non mais au lieu de t'essuyer sur le derrière de sa tenue, met en sur le devant!

**Kanon** : Baaa il verra que je me suis servi de lui comme un torchon.

**Deutéros** : Justement !

**Kanon** : Nan je suis pas vache à ce point là, pis de toute façon c'est déjà sec, faudra juste que je retrouve cette petite voie pour me dire comment m'en débarrasser ou Aphrodite, voir peut être Milo. Il se met bien de vernis à ongle donc il doit avoir un truc pour enlever ces produits…

**Deutéros** : * _prend avec une serviette et saisi le reste des flacons éclatés et laisse couler les liquides sur le haut de son frère_ * Y'a des truc qui change pas avec le temps. Toujours des chevalières coquettes…

**Kanon** : Bon aller je vais me faire des pointes turquoise ! En faisant gaffe de pas percer ce flacon.

**Deutéros** : T'as déjà des reflets océan.

**Kanon** : … Alors du heu…mince je sais pas quoi prendre…

**Deutéros** : Laisse moi je vais le faire, regarde j'ai des cheveux blancs du aux stress, je vais m'en faire une total avec des pointes blanches, passe moi la teinture bleu glace et la blanche.

**Kanon** : Tien les voilà.

**Deutéros** : Merci.

Les deux gardiens continuèrent ainsi leurs petites séances de coiffure improvisée. Le dragon des mers aidant le démon à étaler sa lotion pour masquer ses cheveux blanc.


	4. J'en pince pour toi

J'en pince pour toi

Il le sentait. Il savait qu'il était là. Il reconnaissait son cosmos. Son maître, son amour, son ami était revenu chez les vivants. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il ne le savait pas et pourtant il avait pleuré sa mort. Enfin ses morts vu qu'il était revenu plusieurs fois dans le monde des vivants. Ses petites pattes martelaient le sol à la mesure de sa course. Il se rapprochait de lui. Sa joie se faisait de plus en plus grande jusqu'au moment où il arriva dans le hall du temple. Il le vit. Allongé sur le sol, dans son amure d'or scintillante, ses yeux étaient clos. Clos ? Il était mort ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il se mit à courir vers son bien aimé, et se jeta sur lui.

La douleur fut atroce. Le chevalier du cancer se leva en hurlant, un crabe accroché à son nez. Un second Cancer se réveilla, en sursaut. Il leva la tête et vit un autre, lui, hurler, un crabe s'accrochant désespérément à son nez.

**Deathmask** : Crabi !

Le crabe lâcha sa victime, qui regardait DM d'un air surpris, et se jeta sur sa nouvelle proie. Il se mit à lui pincer les joues.

**DM** * _avec les larmes aux yeux_*: Oh ! Mon crabi ! Je sais, t'es pas content parce que je t'ai laissé seul tout ce temps, je suis si content de te voir !

**Manigolo** : ah bah ça c'est la meilleur ! Voilà que je me vois en train de parler à un crabe… Deudeu ! Sort de là ! Arrête tes illusions, je sais que t'es revenu ! T'inquiète je dirai rien à Aspros ni à Sage !

**DM** : Euh, non je suis réel… tu fais quoi avec l'armure du cancer ? C'est moi le chevalier du Cancer *_se redresse en mettant le crabe sur sa tête_*

**Manigolo** : Je te fais remarquer qu'on porte tout les deux l'armure du Cancer, et vu comment elles rayonnent, elles sont toutes les deux identiques.

**DM** : Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? T'es atlante pour savoir ça non ?

**Manigolo** : Non, mais mon maître l'est, il s'appelle…

**Atlas** : MANIGOLO AIDE MOI !

**Mu** : REVIENS CREVURE !

**Kiki** : Aphrodite ? Non quoi que dise Milo, Aphro est un mec c'est pas possible, à moins que la science ait fait des progrès fulgurants…

DM rattrapa un gamin aux cheveux mauves dans ses bras pendant que Manigolo regardait ceux qui poursuivaient Atlas. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur Kiki, qui était un gamin atlante à l'aspect ordinaire, mais il bloqua sur Mu. Son regard en flamme, cette voix rageuse, ses traits fins contractés par la colère… tout cela lui fit pensé à son maître le jour où il était aller voir des filles se baigner toutes nues dans la rivière et que Sage l'avait aperçu.

Les deux chevaliers du Cancer se crispèrent. Tout deux avaient peur du Bélier. DM se rappelait encore de la douleur quand il s'était battu contre lui. Quand à Crabi, il se souvenait d'un évènement qui l'avait plongé dans un trauma important.

_Flash back ! Quelques années en arrière (avant la mort de Shion), au Sanctuaire…_

Mu préparait à manger. Son maître avait accepté de manger avec lui. Il voulait lui faire une surprise. Camus avait accepté de lui passer l'un de ses nombreux livres de cuisine, d'un côté Mu les lui rendait toujours en bon état. Il avait acheté un crabe au village de Rodorio. Pour une raison inconnu ce crabe était venu vers lui. S'il avait pu comprendre le crabe, il aurait su que celui-ci était tombé amoureux de lui. C'est pour cela que le crabe ne s'était pas débattu quand Mu l'avait sorti du sac de course et il ne vit pas non plus que l'humain l'amenait vers une casserole d'eau bouillante. Tout en chantonnant, Mu mis le crabe dans l'eau. Le crustacé se mit à hurler (enfin à siffler très fort et à produit un bruit très aigu). Comment cet humain qui ressemblait à un ange pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Heureusement pour lui, DM remontait vers son temple après avoir fini son entraiment avec Aiolia. Il voulait voir Mu pour lui demander s'il pouvait boire un peu d'eau car il avait très soif et ne sentait pas d'attaque à gravir des marches en étant déshydraté. Mais dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine, il fut envahit par un terrible effroi. Un crabe se faisait torturer ! DM plongea ses mains dans l'eau bouillante et en sorti le crabe. Mu voulu protester mais DM lui a crié un truc du genre « je t'aime plus t'es méchant » (mais évidement en version DM ça donne autre chose mais la censure est passé par là, pourquoi maintenant et pas dans un autre passage, on n'en sait rien. C'est le mystère de la censure !) et se mit à courir à toute allure en serrant le pauvre malheureux contre lui. Il passa devant Shion qui descendait au premier temple et devina par les pleurs de son élève que DM s'enfuyait avec le repas mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Pour une raison étrange, son maître lui faisait toujours manger du crabe et à force il en faisait des overdoses alors il préféra remercier les dieux d'avoir envoyé DM kidnapper le crustacé.

DM s'enferma dans ses appartements et posa le crabe sur la table pour lui remplir d'un bac d'eau tiède. Il le posa à côté de l'animal et prononça ses quelques mots qui sont resté dans sa mémoire et ont fait chavirer son cœur :

**DM** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité ici, je te protègerai de ses autres connards qui essayent de tuer tous les représentants du Cancer. On leur fera bouffer leurs tripes …

Le crabe n'écoutait plus l'humain qui parlait de se venger de tous les humains qui mangeaient du crabe en les utilisant pour décorer ses murs. Il entra dans le bac d'eau. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur celui qui restera l'amour de sa vie. Il avait brûlé ses mains pour le sauver, c'était à son tour maintenant de le protéger.

_Fin du flash back_

Mu regarda les deux chevaliers et le crabe apeurés devant lui. Il se mit à leur sourire ce qui les détendit.

**DM** *_en regardant Atlas_* : je savais pas que tu avais un fils Mu

**Kiki** : Je suis justement en train de réfléchir à qui aurait pu le porter

**Mu** : Mais ce n'est pas mon fils !

**DM** : C'est pas une cuisine de Saori ?

**Kiki** : Nan j'ai aussi pensé à un membre de la famille de Saori, mais c'est une orpheline… et la princesse est trop jeune.

**Manigolo** : Sage me la déjà présenté je croyais que c'était Hakurei son père... D'ailleurs tu devais pas rentrer à Jamir Atlas ?

**Atlas** : Mais je voulais voir Shion

**Manigolo** : le petit Shion a autre chose à faire, on doit tuer Hadès, ne l'oubli pas

**DM** : euh, apparemment on l'a déjà tué Hadès.

**Manigolo** : hein ?

**Mu** : ben oui, on est les chevaliers du zodiaque quand même…

_En chantant une chanson bien haut, c'est la chanson des héros !_

Mu se stoppa. Quelqu'un parlait dans sa tête. Mais qui était-ce ? Il utilisa ses pouvoirs de télépathes et chercha à localiser l'appelle.

**Mu** : _pensée : qui es-tu__ ?_

_Quelques instants avant, dans une salle de contrôle_

**Tutu** : J'y crois pas ! J'ai parlé avec le mec le plus canon de la Terre, mais pinaise le caractère de feu qu'il a.

**Vio** : Ben il en porte le nom c'est normal

**Tutu** : Vio ?

**Vio** : Oui ?

**Tutu** : On a déjà du lui faire cette blague !

**Vio** : Ben oui mais c'était si tentant de la faire

**Tutu** : C'est plutôt lui qui est tentant *_bave_* Un de ces quatre je le mettrai au pied !

**Vio** : Arrêtes avec tes films ! Pour arriver à tes fins faudrait le droguer ou le posséder ! Tu ne sais même pas aller voir un mec sans essayer de le violer direct, normal que tu sois encore vierge !

**Tutu** : Mais non je suis vache pas vierge

**Vio** : C'est nul ton jeu de mot…

**Tutu** : Mais tu m'as donné des idées ! Je vais me préparer une potion pour le contrôler !

**Vio** : Tu vas la foirer comme d'habitude ! Tu t'endors toujours en cours…Bref, regardons dans les autres temples au cas où ça se passe mal. On a de la chance que ce gars que je suppose être Deutéros ait compris qu'il venait du passé.

**Tutu** : Voui, c'est bien Deutéros je le reconnais…Mais heu tu m'espionnais pendant la séance shampoing coloration ?

**Vio** : Hein ? Heu ouii des gars dans une douche comment j'aurai pu zapper sur une autre chaîne ?

**Tutu** : Tu parles j'ai même pas réussi à en mettre un à poil… Kanon a pas voulu… faut vraiment que je le possède lui !

**Vio** : Baaa ya bien une autre pierre pour la possession si je me rappelle bien mes cours…

**Tutu** : m'en souviens aussi de ce cours de la possession mais j'avais fais que des anti sèches de tes notes, donc j'ai rien retenu….

**Vio** : Ca me reviendra sûrement plus tard, bon quoi qu'il en soit retournons à nos moutons.

**Tutu** : Alors le temple du cancer voyant voir… ben y'a personne !

**Vio** : Normale t'as affiché la caméra de la douche !

**Tutu** *_rit_* : Désolée c'est un réflexe !

**Vio** : Ben c'est clair que canon fait de bons réflexes

**Tutu** : Mais Vio ! Tu manges des carambars souvent pour faire des blagues si nulles ?

**Vio** : oooooooooooooh ! Je viens de comprendre ! Tu es tombé sous son charme hein ?

**Tutu** *_rougi_* : Mais non !

**Vio** : J'avoue qu'il est plus sexy que dans le manga *_bave_*

**Tutu** : Un manga ? Tu veux dire une histoire sur leur vie autre que le sexe ?

**Vio** : Et oui, Aphrodite nous la apporté par coursier quand tu étais en pleine discussion… Et heu elle a aussi précisé que si on trouvé un truc mignon animal, humain ou autre fallait le garder pour Héra.

**Tutu** : Les beaux mecs c'est pour nous ! On lui ramène des bouteilles et elle sera contente !

**Vio** : Une bouteille c'est pas kawaï !

**Tutu** : On kidnappe un chevalier ?

**Vio** : Ca risque de foutre la merde.

**Tutu** : Y'en a pleins en plusieurs exemplaire un de plus ou un de moins ça ne se verra pas !

**Vio** : On verra plus tard, selon les opportunités !

**Tutu** : D'acc….bon allons voir si les autres sont vivants.

**Vio** : Ah bas non, y'a que deux cancers.

**Tutu** : Ca doit être Manigolo, le chevalier du Cancer du passé.

**Vio** : Et y'a Mu aussi !

**Tutu** *_sourit_* : Aha !

**Vio** : De quoi ?

**Tutu** : Y'a un crabe avec eux ! Ils vont le manger tu crois ?

**Vio** : Peut être, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sur la tête de DM ?

**Tutu** : Une coutume locale peut être…

**Vio** : Met voir le son.

Turquoise tapota quelques manœuvres sur un clavier, non non elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle fait mais c'est ce que l'on appelle l'instinct. Et comme par magie le son apparaît (avec pleins de messages d'erreurs)

**DM** : Euh, apparemment on l'a déjà tué Hadès

**Manigolo** : Hein ?

**Mu** : Ben oui, on est les chevaliers du zodiaque quand même…

**Vio** *_chante_* : En chantant une chanson bien haut, c'est la chanson des héros !

**Tutu** *_chante aussi_*: Les chevaliers du zodiaaaaaaaaaaaaaqueeeeeeeeee !

**Mu :** _pensée: Qui es-tu ?_

**Vio** : Ah !

**Tutu** : Quoi ?

**Vio** : J'entends Mu !

**Tutu**: Super, moi quand je le fait je tombe dans les vapes toi tu peux suivre deux conversations. J'suis jalouse…

**Mu** : _J'entends tout ce que tu dis, qui es-tu ? Un télépathe ?_

**Vio** : Euh non, je suis une apprentie de la déesse Aphrodite, Violette, je suis là pour vous aider avec Turquoise

**Mu** :_ Turquoise ?_

**Vio** : Voui, mon amie.

**Tutu** : Demande-lui si c'est bientôt l'heure de la douche ?

**Vio** : Mais pourquoi la douche ?

**Tutu** : J'ai pas pu me rincer l'œil, Kanon a pas voulu…

**Mu** :_ Une douche ?..._

**Vio** : Oui apparemment vous avez des douches installées dans vos temples, vous y aller vers quelle heure ? *_bave_*

**Mu** : _Euh… et pour ces doubles chevaliers, à quoi c'est du ?_

**Vio** : Tutu dit qu'ils viennent du passé, ce sont vos prédécesseurs.

**Mu** : _Même Atlas le gamin ?_

**Vio** : Euh Tutu, c'est qui Atlas ?

**Tutu** : C'est un apprenti puceau

**Vio** : C'est Atlas, un apprenti chevalier de la verge, heu non vierge !

**Mu** : _Ah… merci…_

**Vio** *_bave_* : Et votre douche vous la prenez quand ?

**Mu :***_rougi_* : _Euh, je vais dire ça aux autres avant qu'ils se battent_

**Vio** : de se laver ?

**Mu** :…

**Tutu** : Alors ?

**Vio** : Il a pas répondu à ta question

**Tutu** : Zut… tant pis je surveillerai la douche de Kany, il finira bien par y aller vu qu'il est tout plein teinture noire.

_Dans le temple du cancer_

**DM** : Mais non c'est moi !

**Manigolo** : Non c'est moi

**Crabi** *_fait claquer ses chélicères_*

**DM** : Moi !

**Manigolo** : Moi !

**Crabi** : clac clac

**DM** : MOI

**Manigolo** : MOI

**Crabi** : CLAC CLAC

**Mu** : SILENCE vous deux !

**DM et Manigolo** : Hein ?

**Mu** : vous êtes né quand Manigolo ?

**Manigolo** : Euh dans les 1700… je m'en fous un peu en fait…

**DM** : Mais t'es vieux !

**Manigolo** : Mais non ! Pourquoi on est en quelle année ?

**Kiki** : en 2010…

**Atla, Mu, DM, Manigolo** : QUOI !

**Kiki** : ben oui, vous êtes tous morts il y a longtemps…

**DM** : Super j'ai quasiment dormi 30 ans … je vais rentrer dans le Guiness !

**Kiki **: faut prendre en compte aussi le fait qu'il y a eu un problème de temps. Apparemment l'horloge zodiacale sur laquelle on se base a un problème.

**DM **: Un problème de temps hein … Le temps ne s'est donc pas écoulé comme on le pensait… *regarde Kiki* Mais toi le gnome t'as pas grandi d'un pouce !

**Kiki** : Mais si j'ai grandi ! hein je suis plus grand ?

**Mu** : Heu…

**Kiki** : Alors ?

**Mu**: J'en sais rien mais casse pied oui!

**Kiki** : Mais maitreuuuuuu ! Regardez je vous arrive au torse la avant c'était à la ceinture et encore !

**Mu** : Si tu le dis. Bon, allons voir les autres. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde réagisse bien au fait que le nombre de chevalier d'or ait doublé… allons-y !

Mu parti devant avec Kiki.

**Manigolo** : Il me fait vraiment penser à mon maître…

**DM** : Ah ?

**Manigolo** : Bon suivons le, je suis inquiet pour Albafica

**DM** : Qui est-ce ?

**Manigolo** : Le chevalier des poissons…

**DM** : Bon ben allons-y, si ça se trouve y'aura deux fois plus d'emmerdeurs…

Les deux cancers discutèrent joyeusement, comparant leur collègues respectifs. Manigolo prit Atlas par le col, le forçant à le suivre pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Crabi s'accrocha au casque de l'armure de son maître, se laissant entraîner par cette marche vers le temple suivant.

* * *

Quand faut utiliser les grands moyens…

_Pendant ce temps là au troisième temple_

Kanon et Deutéros avait fini leur séance coiffure sur leur frangins encore endormis…

**Deutéros**: C'est dingue comment peut t-on avoir le sommeil si lourd?

**Kanon**: Ils ont pris une cuite ça se trouve!

**Deutéros**: Non, sinon y'aurai du grabuge, Aspros a une seconde personnalité qui se manifeste lorsqu'il boit.

**Kanon**: Hé hé hé ça me donne des idées!

**Deutéros**: T'as pas intérêt à le faire picoler! Sinon tu vas faire un ptit tour dans une dimension dont tu me diras des nouvelles!

**Kanon**: Cherches pas, tu fais mal le dur! Et je te rappelle les portes dimensionnelles ont eu des mises à jours par mes soins! _Pensée : faudrait que j'aille réparer les modifications apportées lors de ma période Poséidon…_ Donc ta dimension à la noix, faut déjà que tu la retrouves! C'est pas le temple de la balance quand même?

**Deutéros**: Arrêtes de me gonfler! * _montre les aînés adossés contre le mur de la douche_* Aides moi plutôt à les transporter jusqu'à à lit!

**Kanon**: Ils sont assez grands pour marcher!

Le dragon des mers enjamba son frère pour atteindre le robinet d'eau froide, et le tourna vers la droite et se retira précipitamment de la douche. L'eau s'écoula de la pomme aspergeant les deux endormis.

**Saga** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA froid pas chaud! Mais quel est l'idiot qui m'a balancé un sceau d'eau?

**Kanon**: Pas un sceau, c'est la douche qui continue encore de couler!

**Saga**: Tu pouvais pas me réveiller normalement? * _sort de dessous le jet d'eau glacé_*

**Kanon**: * _faisant mine de réfléchir_* Non! * _plus sérieusement_* Ça va faire presque trois heures que tu pionces, j'ai même eu le temps de te faire une teinture pendant ton sommeil!

**Saga**: T'as fais quoi?

**Kanon**: * _approche un petit miroir_* Tiens regardes par toi-même!

**Saga**: *_découvre ses pointes en noires, esquisse un léger sourire_* _pensée : c'est plutôt mignon! J'aurai préféré un dégradé du bleu au noir, faut que je lui demande quand il peut le faire! Ha non sinon il va croire qu'il peut disposer de mon corps quand je dors… comment faire? Ha je sais je vais jouer le gros dur. _*_prend un air menaçant*_ Kanon?

**Kanon**: *_qui ne sais pas comment prendre en compte ce long moment de silence_* Oui?

**Saga**: Je vais te tuer!

Le gémeau s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son cadet pour l'étrangler mais dans son élan il ne vit pas son jumeau s'emparer d'une savonnette qu'il envoya sous ses pieds. La pauvre victime repartit en arrière et s'étala lamentablement tête la première sur le marbre de la douche, et il fut de nouveau arrosé par le jet d'eau.

**Kanon**: Yes strike! Continue de rester couché vieux papy! Et si tu veux me tuer attrapes moi d'abord! Tchusss !

Le marina créa son golden triangle et s'y engouffra à vive allure, mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin avec un frérot de très mauvais poils.

**Saga**: Kanon, si je t'attrape tu vas morfler sévère!

**Deutéros**: Allons calmez vous, il n'a rien fait de mal.

**Saga**: Il m'agace! * _se tourne pour voir son interlocuteur, et vire au vert_* Kanon quesque …

**Deutéros**: Oula stop je vous sens venir! Moi c'est Deutéros et lui * _montre son frère_* … mais zut a la fin je dois faire quoi pour le réveiller ce paresseux?

Aspros continuer de roupiller tranquillement malgré l'eau qui collé ses cheveux sur son visage, et ses vêtements (en rouge et noir nanananana nana) détrempés.

**Saga**: J'pige pas là… pourquoi y'a deux Kanon?

**Deutéros**: * _qui met carrément des baffes à Aspros_* Y'en a pas deux, c'est juste que celui qui vous a provoqué c'était bien Kanon. Quand à moi et Aspros, baaaa on est les chevaliers de la précédente génération… Va savoir comment on est là bien vivant! C'est juste pour nous différencier les teintures, c'est plus facile pour vous de nous reconnaître!

**Saga**: Dans un sens c'est plutôt une bonne idée, on ne nous confondra pas!

**Deutéros**: J'ai pas le droit de sortir du temple, vu que je dois rester dans l'ombre de mon frère, c'était juste pour vous Saga. Mais votre frère ne semble pas respecter les règles du sanctuaire, il sort comme bon lui semble, alors qu'il le lui est interdit !

**Saga**: *_qui n'en revient pas de voir un cadet aussi docile_* Kanon, n'a jamais voulu les appliquer, et comme je le laissais faire au début, il a pris certaines libertés…*_repense à l'épisode de l'enfermement au Cap Sounion_* Mieux vaut aller voir Athéna!

**Deutéros**: Oui je suis d'accord, je sens sa présence dans son temple. Mas je fais quoi de lui? Il se réveille même pas avec de l'eau froide ou des baffes!

**Saga**: Y'a un truc qui marche bien avec Kanon: A TABLE LE DEJEUNE EST PRET!

La phrase fut magique le dernier gémeaux (qui est en fait le premier, enfin le plus vieux) se réveilla.

**Aspros**: hein quoi manger? Mange quoi? * _se masse sa joue en feu et sort de la douche_* pff j'fais fort la m'endormir dans l'eau…heu ya pas de bac… c'est quoi ce ..

Deutéros se jeta sur son frère le renversant en arrière (ce qui valu un retour sous un jet d'eau) pour lui faire un énorme bisous sur la joue, puis plein de petits tout partout.

**Saga**: Mais pourquoi j'ai pas un frère comme lui!

**Aspros**: Deutéros steu plais arrêtes de me coller, faut sortir de là, on est trempé!

**Deutéros**: Non, j'suis bien là dans tes bras. * _bouine sa tête contre la nuque de son frère se cachant derrière une rivière bleutée_*.

Saga sortit de la douche laissant ces frères se retrouver et alla préparer des vêtements secs pour les nouveaux colocataires. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il sonda les autres temples, et ressentis ses collègues accompagnés d'autres personnes qui étrangement était familière… Saga se demandait si les autres ors avaient aussi dans leur temple les anciens chevaliers, si tel est le cas il pensa que Kanon ferait de beaux profits avec son salon de coiffure à domicile!

**Saga**: Kanon où est tu passé?

L'aîné des gémeau essaya de repérer le cosmos de son frère, il remonta le flux d'énergie laissé par la porte dimensionnel mais il perdu la trace au niveau du temple de la balance…mais que se passe t'il depuis treize ans à chaque fois qu'il faisait une another dimension, fallait obligatoirement passer par le septième temple avant de s'en aller vers une autre destination et encore fallait bifurquer par les enfers, pour se retrouver en Sibérie et ensuite il en sait rien vu qu'il faisait trop froid pour continuer…C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne faisait plus que le passage vers la balance quand il avait besoin, il n'avait pas que ça à faire à l'époque que de chercher les petites routes dimensionnelles, lui préférait largement les autoroutes ! Saga laissa tomber la recherche perdu d'avance, son frère était assez débrouillard après tout. Il ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir quelques tenues d'entraînements décentes. Mais à sa grande surprise, ses vêtements avait disparu laissant place à une armoire rempli de jeans, pantalon en toile, T-shirts, débardeurs, maillots de bain, basket, chaussures de ville… aucunes tenues légales aux sanctuaires. Pour qu'une tenue soit légale, il faut qu'Athéna apporte la mode, et comme cela n'existait pas il y a deux cents cinquante ans et qu'il a voulu la tuer trop jeune… la mode était toujours grec… sauf si en deux mois Athéna avait fait un défilé.

**Saga**: grrrr, vas y profite du fait que je sois mort pour piquer ma place! Et je vais mettre quoi sur le dos? Je peux pas mettre des tenues trouées ou trempées… bon j'ai pas le choix…

Le gémeaux opta pour un jean bleu foncé avec un T-shirt à manche courte noir, pour aller avec ses pointes ! Il prit deux autres jeans bleu foncé vu qu'il y en avait une bonne dizaine (sûrement des soldes !) et deux hauts : un rouge et un blanc pour les deux autres, autant associer les couleurs aux cheveux.

Saga reparti donc vers la douche, retrouver ses ancêtres les bras chargés de ces trouvailles. Il les trouva en train d'essayer d'enlever leurs nœuds dans les cheveux avec leurs doigts.

**Saga** : Vous devriez avoir des brosses pour cheveux dans le placard du haut. Si mon frère n'a pas tout changé de place…

**Deutéros** : Merci *_ sort du meuble une des nombreuses brosses_* Vous avez peur d'en manquer ?

**Saga** : Quand on était petit on les égarées souvent dans les dimensions donc fallait bien une réserve ! Je vous laisse le change sur la corbeille en osier. Quand vous aurez fini venez me rejoindre dans le salon.

**Aspros** : D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Saga repartit à travers son temple, et explora les nouveautés qu'il y avait. Il avait pu voir que la salle de bain comportée une douche assez large pour contenir des sumos, ainsi qu'un jacuzzi (faudrait qu'il l'essaye lui le numéro un des testeurs de bains). Arrivé dans le salon, il remarqua une télé anormalement fine et grande, la technologie en quelques mois ça évolue à une de ces vitesses. Sa télé au treizième était un mètre plus petite ! Des étagères de chaque coté du poste contenait des centaines et des centaines de DVD, Saga regarda ceux de gauche : _Le Grand Bleu, Les dents de la mer, La marche de l'empereur, Poséidon, Comment manipuler un Dieu en dix leçons, Titanic, La petite Sirène, Némo…_

**Saga** : On reconnaît bien la un marina de Poséidon ! Bon voyons voir de l'autre coté si y'a pas des films comme _Gladiateur_ ou _Ma déesse est une cruche_!

Le chevalier regarda donc sur l'étagère de droite : _Cube, Pscyhos, Le silence de l'agneau, La vache folle contre attaque, Mon frère est un Schizo,_ _Bienvenue chez les tarés_, _L'Asile des douze_…

**Saga** : Mais il n'a pas de films sur son devoir de chevalier ? *_regarde dans un placard sous le meuble de la télé et découvre un tas de DVD _* _Comment sauver une Déesse de la bêtise en dix leçons_ tient lui est encore sous cellophane… et lui aussi _Les devoirs d'un chevalier d'Athéna_.

L'inspection continua sous les rangements du clic-clac… que range t'on la dessous ? Des revues et des DVD qui laissèrent Saga s'en voie, mais comme ce n'est pas un or pour rien il se ressaisi très vite et se mis à fouiller dedans pour trouver son bonheur.

**Saga** : Alors qu'est ce qu'il a comme goût le frangin ? _La doctoresse à deux gros seins_, déjà vu, est dépassé celui là_, Comment faire l'amour en dix leçons_, ils en ont fait des trucs « en dix leçons », ça doit être la suite de « pour les nuls », bref, _vingt huit ans est toujours puceau_, Waaahahahahaa j'espère que c'est pas son cas ! La honte pour lui ! … _mince je le suis également_…

Ayant décidé que le porno ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, cela attendrait déjà d'être seul ou deux dans le temple ! Il s'attaqua au coffre de la table basse.

**Saga** : Ha ! Voilà des films normaux : La trilogie _Star Wars_, _les scary movies, Super Big Movie_, _les quatre fantastiques, Spiderman_… _Pirates des Caraïbes_, connaît pas lui, * _voit la trilogie Shrek_ *ba eux non plus * _voit_ _Kung Fu Panda by Doko_* et lui non plus… grrr j'ai loupé pleins de film !

Le chevalier commençait à fulminer mais combien de temps était t'il mort ? Ses cartes Pokémons avaient t'elle encore une valeur quelconque ? Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'arrivée de ses ancêtres. Aspros avait revêtu le débardeur rouge et son cadet avait pris le T-Shirt blanc. Ils portaient tout les deux un jean bleu qui mouler leurs formes à la perfection. Des têtes vont les fixer à coup sur ! Saga en le réalisant, regarda vite fait derrière son épaule si c'était pareil pour lui. Effectivement, il avait une belle paire de fesses ! Mais là c'était pour lui de l'incitation à dire « venez, j'suis libre ce soir ! »

**Aspros** : Vous avez des tenues plutôt bizarres à votre époque, c'est comme si on se trimbaler nu sous cette toile !

**Saga** : Désolé y'a que ce genre là, mon frangin a tout changé, mes robes de pope contre des jeans et T-shirt ! Si vous voulez vous pouvez mettre ses tenues d'entraînement mais comme il garde les trucs troués je doute qu'il y en ai des descentes…

**Aspros** : T'inquiètes pas on fera avec ! Bon on va voir Athéna ?

**Saga** : Ok, j'ouvre un passage dimensionnel, on évitera de se taper les marches !

**Aspros** : Et la barrière d'Athéna empêchant la téléportation ?

**Saga** : C'est du bluff, elle n'a jamais su le faire ! Mais chut faut pas le dire aux autres, comme ça on peut prétexter pas mal de truc, du genre : « on est en retard car faut se taper plus de marche que vous ! »

**Aspros** : Pas bête ! Deutéros fait bien le ménage pendant qu'on est pas là, et pour ce soir fait un canard laqué à l'orange accompagné d'une julienne de poivrons et pour désert une forêt noire !

**Deutéros** : Heu, je vais essayer, je connais pas trop leur cuisine moderne aussi…

**Saga** : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Mais t'es pas une fée du logis mais un chevalier ! Tu viens avec nous !

**Deutéros** : Mais j'ai pas le droit…

**Saga** : grrrrr, Aspros fait quelque chose !

**Aspros** : Ne fait pas cramer le canard ! Et remet ton masque si quelqu'un passe et t'entre aperçoit j'ai pas envi d'être confondu avec toi !

**Deutéros** : Oui oui je vais essayer de le faire bien rosé. Mais pour le masque faudra que tu m'en trouve un… sauf si Saga la conservé quelque part…

Saga complètement sidéré resta sans voie, mais comment l'autre pouvait accepter des ordres dignes du plus bas rang des sous fifres ! Comment le cadet pouvait vivre ainsi ? Ou bien il avait quelque chose à se reprocher et chercher à se faire pardonner ? Saga opta pour cette solution.

**Aspros** : Saga où sont les masque des ombres de Gémini ?

**Saga** : Heu…* _réfléchi, puis se souvient_* Kanon a détruit toute la réserve le jour même de notre arrivé, d'ailleurs il a fait sa première Galaxian Explosion dessus. C'est marrant car sa deuxième il ne l'a fait que trois ans après…

**Aspros** : Ton frère est vraiment un cas ! Confie le moi pendant une semaine et tu verras le résultat !

Le chevalier essaya de s'imaginer son jumeau répondant à tous ses caprices. Un Kanon habillé en soubrette, avec un nœud noir en guise d'attache pour ses longs cheveux turquoise, préparant de bon petits plats destinés à satisfaire son maître. A coup sur le plat serait empoisonné si ce jour arrivait ! Saga chassa donc cette pensée, il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer docile, lui un loup indomptable.

**Saga** : Heu… merci peut être un jour, faut déjà que je le retrouve ! Je lui ai pas mis sa laisse aujourd'hui et il est parti se promener !

**Aspros** : Ho une laisse ? Faudrait que j'essaye ! Second ramène toi !

**Deutéros** : Me voilà mon frère.

Saga n'en pouvant plus de cette situation, il créa une another dimension et poussa les deux jeunes vieux dedans, surpris par le geste de ce dernier, ils perdirent l'équilibre et n'eurent d'autres choix que de pénétrer dedans.

**Saga** : _grrrrr nan mais ils me gonflent ces deux là_ ! Aller, direction le palais d'Athéna.

Le chevalier s'engouffra à son tour dans le portail, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de ce dernier…Il rattrapa ses ancêtres assez simplement mais le trajet semblait être compromis.

**Saga** : On aurait du prendre à droite pour aller voir Athéna. Et flûte y'a encore ces problèmes de destinations…. A moins que vous ayez repris le contrôle de la dimension ?

**Aspros** : Non

**Deutéros** : Non plus, mais ça fait comme tout à l'heure quand j'ai envoyé Aldébaran faire un tour, y'a qu'une route qui s'ouvre !

**Aspros**: Bravo t'attaques des chevaliers d'or maintenant ! Ca va te valoir mille coups de fouet !

**Saga** : … _Taré, si je le faisais j'aurais droit à une guerre de mille jours et mille nuits avec Kanon_ !

**Deutéros** : Mais heuuuuu, j'étais bien obligé y'avait Atlas et son père qui était chargé !

**Aspros** : Veux pas le savoir !

**Saga** : * _apercevant le bout du tunnel_* préparez vous à l'atterrissage.

* * *

Mesdames et messieurs attachés votre ceinture nous arrivons à destination…

_Le septième temple_

Doko sirotait tranquillement une bouteille de « cuvé spéciale déprime », contrairement au nom de son alcool, il semblait avoir des envies particulières, la preuve en ai le chapiteau était dressé !

**Doko** : Et zut ! J'avais oublié ce léger problème, quand on est vieux on n'a pas une trique dès le matin ! Bon… quand faut y aller hein !

Le vieux maître ôta sa cloth, un chevalier qui se satisfait c'est pas classe ! Et oui, il avait déjà ingurgité une dizaine de bouteille en tant que chevalier de la balance. Donc pour équilibrer faut encore en boire autant en tant qu'Homme ! Il n'était pas la balance pour rien ! Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de son pantalon en toile, mais il ne le trouva pas…

**Doko** : tinn j'arrive pas à le choper ! * _puis se rappelant_* C'est vrai je mets que des élastiques y'a pas de bouton !

Le gardien du temple s'apprêtait à enlever le tissu quand il se ravisa, il venait de sentir une another dimension, en provenance pour changer du temple des gémeaux ! C'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, déjà lors de la bataille du sanctuaire Saga avait envoyé Hyoga faire un tour chez lui, super gentil le méchant qui aide les gentils à aller plus vite ! Après Kanon lors de l'histoire avec Poséidon qui envoi un Ikki faire le ménage du temple, la à vrai dire c'était gentil de sa part, mais le phœnix est un véritable endormi lorsqu'il ne se bat pas… Comme une certaine blonde du sanctuaire…. A la poussière il fallait ajouter toutes les poubelles éparpillées dans tout le temple, ça faisait bien treize ans que même si il n'avait plus les pieds ici, les ordures s'entassaient comme par magie (ou par coups de portes dimensionnelles !). A croire que c'était la seul destination des vortex.

**Doko** : La je vais te frapper Kanon, si tu m'envois encore une …

BAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un Aldébaran venait de tomber sur le dos de Doko, étendu au milieu des cadavres de vins. Le gardien essaya de se relever mais il fut contraint d'abandonné, c'était trop lourd dans son état actuel !

RE BAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un second taureau vint s'écraser sur le premier qui lui même était toujours sur la balance. Le pauvre malheureux se retrouva les mains et les jambes en l'air, signe que cela devait faire mal…

**Resgado** : Super y'a des coussins après les dimensions !

**Aldébaran** : Ouais, c'est comme un toboggan ! Allez on retourne chercher un gémeau !

**Resgado** : Ca marche, y'a pas de choses mignonnes ici de toute façon ! Et en remontant on pourra revoir ces deux adorables bambins !

**Doko** : *_à moitié en train de s'étouffer_ * Ca te dérangerait de pousser tes fesses de là, t'es lourd !

**Aldébaran et Resgado** : Doko ? T'es dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

**Aldébaran** : Tu n'es plus en Chine en train d'apprendre à des pandas comment draguer pendant un cours de Kung fu ?

**Resgado** : ? Il l'enseigne à des pandas ? hooo les pauvres petites bêtes…

**Doko** : * _légèrement chaud_ *Aldébaran ! Depuis quand tu sais faire deux voies en même temps ?

Pour Doko, il n'y avait pas deux chevaliers du taureau, comme il se savait déjà bien entamé il mettait le fait de voir double sur le dos de l'alcool. Remarque leurs arrivées avait enlevé le piquet dressé, c'était aussi efficace que la glace… Si un jour il ne peut pu procréer il sera à quoi c'est du ! Quoi qu'il en soit son ami allait pouvoir lui donner un coup de main pour mettre toutes les bouteilles à la cave !

**Doko** : Dis tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la bibine dans la cave spécial réserve ultra secrète interdite à Athéna ?

**Resgado** : Héhé évidemment faut pas qu'elle tombe dessus ! C'est ta nouvelle cuvée ?

**Doko** : Nan je crois que les gémeaux n'en veulent pas et ils m'ont mis ça là, vu qu'ils ne savent faire que des dimensions vers ici !

**Aldébaran** : C'est des enfoirés ! Ils se servent de ton temple comme débarras… S'ils arrivent force-les à faire le nettoyage !

**Doko** : Beuu à deux contre un j'ai pas de chance !

**Resgado** : Non mais a deux contre deux oui !

**Aldébaran** : Mais non du trois contre deux !

**Resgado** : Toi t'es un miroir de moi

**Aldébaran** : Un reflet de miroir parle pas… donc on doit être deux !

**Resgado** : Ha oui ! Faudra demander aux autres si on est deux ou un !

**Doko** : Bon tu m'aides à porter les caisses ?

Les deux taureaux portèrent donc le vin en sécurité, à l'abri de leur pire prédateur : Athéna.

Le gardien du septième temple, ouvrit le pas (certes peu assuré et légèrement zig zagant) vers la chambre connu des seuls dealers d'alcool lors des périodes de prohibition Athénienne, il faut entendre par là les fois ou elle essaye d'arrêter de boire et donc agace tout le monde en interdisant l'alcool ! Ses cures ne duraient pas plus de deux jours mais il fallait voir toutes les quantités d'alcool perdu à cause de sa bêtise ! D'où l'idée de Doko d'aménageait une cave ultra moderne restaurée à chaque époque. Le chevalier du pinard ouvrit la voie à ses collègues passant par des scanners rétiniens, d'empruntes digitales et enfin la porte ultra blindée en acier comportant un code… C'était un code tout simple pourtant !

**Doko** : Mince c'est quoi le code ?

**Resgado** : Heu y'en a pas !

**Doko** : Vas y prend moi pour un neuneu aussi si y'a une porte avec un code c'est pas pour rien !

**Aldébaran** : *_ouvre la prote en tapant aucun code_ * Y'avait pas de code !

**Doko** : Ha oui c'est vrai quand on est bourré on se souvient de rien… y'a d'autres bouteilles à ramener !

Une heure plus tard toutes le vin fut à l'abri sauf une petite caisse d'une centaine de bouteilles qui trônait toujours dans le salon.

**Doko** : On n'a plus de place pour ces dernières chéries… On les emmène à Shion ?

**Resgado et Aldébaran** : OUAIIIIS une cuite pour fêter les retrouvailles !

**Resgado** : Doko cette fois fait attention à Aspros !

**Doko** : T'inquiète j'ai retenu la leçon ! _C'était quoi déjà ? Ne pas faire de pari avec lui_ ?

Doko n'eu pas trop le temps de se rappeler pourquoi il fallait se méfier d'Aspros que trois gémeaux firent irruption chez lui. N'étant pas des Géminis pour rien les trois se rattrapèrent gracieusement pour atterrir sur leur jambe contrairement à certains bovins…

Le plus jeune des gémeaux regarda autour de lui et vit de la poussière, des moutons de poussière, des taureaux, et un jeune Doko. Bon alors leur problème d'ancêtre revenue à la vie s'appliquer aussi pour Taurus.

**Saga** : Excusez nous vieux maître mais j'ai de léger problème de portail dimensionnel !

**Doko** : Sans déc ! Cela fait treize ans que tu sais faire que des destinations ici et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? C'est qui qui devient sénile ? *_ voit les trois autres « Saga »* ok là j'ai trop picolé !_

**Aspros** : Doko n'est pas vieux, c'est juste un ivrogne invétéré !


	5. Trop de gentillesse cache forcément quel

Trop de gentillesse cache forcément quelque chose

Le temple de la balance était toujours dans un état lamentable, si personne ne se motivait à le remettre état, il finira rasé comme un certain temple du bélier ou de la vierge… Une idée germa dans la tête d'un gémeau (pour changer). Voyant la poussière, Deutéros décida d'attacher ses cheveux avec un ruban noir et de mettre un tablier cyan qu'il sortit d'on ne sait où ayant pour inscription « I love my brother » (tiens le phantasme de Saga !).

**Deutéros** : Doko, il est où ton balai ?

**Doko** : tsssss Saga tu deviens aussi maniaque que mon ancien maître ! Mais comme t'as foutu le bordel chez moi, prend le, il est dans le placard au fond à gauche avec les produits d'entretiens !

**Deutéros** : Merci ! *_part chercher son balai en sautillant_ *

**Saga** : Il me fait peur !

**Aspros** : Doko depuis quand mon frère est ton maître ?

**Doko** : Hein, je parlais de Deutéros pas de Kanon ! En fait son frère était un idiiot complet, assez bête pour se balancer un genro miaoouu ken avant de claquer, donc il est devenu le chevalier officiel des gémeaux, c'est un peu pareil pour toi et ton frère. Bon après tout on s'en fiche de cette mauviette d'Aspros ! Suite à une bataille contre je sais pu son nom mais c'était un oiseau de feu

**Resgado** : Kagaho du Bénou ? *_se met en mode alerte kawaï en voyant Deutéros commençait son ménage _*

**Doko** : Vouai lui la ! Il m'a salement amoché donc je suis partis me reposer et m'entraîner sur son île, et là bas il m'a vachement aidé ! Y'avait pas une goutte d'alcool à cause des vapeurs du volcan… c'était un véritable enfer !

**Saga** : Ha donc c'est ton coach de désintox !

**Doko** : Mais non, puisqu'il ma rendu plus fort !

**Aspros** : Il est nul au combat donc s'est pas possible qu'il puisse entraîner un or !

Deutéros lui continuait de balayer dans son coin en chantonnant. Les deux taureaux n'écoutaient plus la conversation des autres, ils étaient subjugués devant la beauté de la femme de ménage ! A la limite de la bave et de l'envi de la dévorer tout cru ! Deutéros remarqua les regards posaient sur lui et en guise de salutation (et aussi en guise de provocation) leur adressa un radieux sourire, ce qui acheva les taureaux qui fondirent sur lui.

**Deutéros** : Oups la bévue ! _Justement ce que j'attendais héhéhé tu vas morfler grave frérot !_ * _va se cacher derrière son frère a la vitesse de la lumière_*

Les bovins chargèrent sur leur proie renversant Aspros qui fut recouvert de bisous en tout genre et bien plaqué au sol incapable de bouger. Deutéros lui en profita pour enlever le nœud et le tablier afin de ne pas énerver les animaux d'avantage.

**Aspros** : Marionnette aides moi !

**Deutéros** : Désolé grand frère mais je sais pas comment réagir face à eux ! Tu m'as interdit de ma battre contre des ors ! Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir deux milles coups de fouet ce soir !

**Aspros** : T'as l'autorisation ! Alors grouille enlève les de là ! Et t'auras aucune punition, j'annule même la précédente !

**Deutéros** : Alors la je ne peux pas dire non ! Mauros Eruption Clast !

Un torrent de lave engloutis tout le salon faisant bouillir tout ce qui se trouver sur le sol du salon. La poussière ne demanda pas son reste est parti, les acariens eux avaient eu l'instinct de survie, en entendant les énergumènes de retour, ils avaient cherché un nouveau refuge plus sur ! Pour une fois que le second avait le droit d'utiliser une attaque dans un temple autant en profiter pour faire le grand nettoyage ! Va savoir pourquoi mais il devina que le propriétaire des lieux leur aurait demandé dès qu'il aurait dessaoulé, alors vraiment pourquoi se priver d'un peu d'aide pour une futur corvée !

Doko regardait à ses pieds le sol qui bougait, tout était orange, il mit encore cette hallucination sur sa boisson ! Comme ce n'était pas un chevalier pour rien et ayant dormis dans un volcan pendant un moi entier, il s'était habitué à se réveiller dans le liquide magmatique en fusion partielle ! Saga lui était moins confiant, vu qu'il était grimpé en haut d'une colonne et se cramponnait tant bien que mal pour ne pas glisser et finir grillé. L'alcool ne fut pas touché, Deutéros les avait protégés de son aura. Aspros et les taureaux avaient subit l'attaque de plein fouet, ils furent tous trois envoyés dans les airs pour ensuite rejoindre le plafond et retomber sous l'effet de la gravité dans le feu.

**Doko** : Ben dit donc Saga tu maîtrise les techniques de maître Deutéros maintenant ?

**Saga** : …. Dessaoule tu verras plus clair ! Regarde y'a le mur qui te fait de l'œil !

**Doko** : Ho mon joli comme tu as de belles formes rondes !

**Deutéros** : Bon je crois qu'il a son compte le paresseux ! Nan mais il se prend pour qui l'autre enfoiré ! Ca t'apprendra à me donner des ordres débiles ! Héhéhé moi qui cherchais une occasion de t'en mettre une en publique !

**Saga** : ? T'es schizo ?

**Deutéros**: Nan, c'est lui pas moi!

**Saga** : Alors pourquoi ses comportements différents ?

**Deutéros** : C'est un action vérité commencé avec Doko y'a dix ans, qui a dérivé en pari… heu non y'a plus longtemps ! Le défi consiste à faire le lèche botte docile à Aspros et de l'assommer mille fois sans qu'il se rende compte que je le fais exprès. Là j'en suis à neuf cents quatre vingt huit, encore deux et j'ai gagné !

**Saga** : Et si tu le remportes t'as quoi ?

**Deutéros** : heu… *_réfléchi_ * un contenaire de punch à divers saveur je crois…

**Saga** : …. C'est vraiment une autre époque ! Mais comment t'as fait pour faire un pari si stupide ?

**Deutéros** : Je m'ennuyais grave et Dodo était l'une des seules personnes à me connaître avec Mani, Dédé et Kardia…

**Saga** : Ho désolé !

**Deutéros** : Toutes les conneries qu'on a pu faire à nous quatre ! Faudra recommencer d'ailleurs j'ai envi de m'éclater en ce moment ! Et y'en a un qui va bien souffrir MWAAA HAHAHAHA !

**Saga** : _Il est pire que Kanon…_

**Deutéros** : De plus c'est marrant aussi de le faire tourner en bourrique, et de lui faire des plats avec des restes trouvé dans les poubelles ! Ou de mettre du poil à gratter dans son lit tout propre !

**Saga** : T'es bien l'ancêtre de Kanon, sauf que lui il s'en vante devant ton nez !

**Deutéros** : Héhéhé par contre dis rien j'ai envie de le finir pour deux victoires !

**Saga** : Ok t'en fais pas et si tu veux un coup de main hésite pas ! Il me gonfle aussi avec ses airs hautains.

**Deutéros** : Bon qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer comme histoire? … ho je sais les taureaux lui ont balancé une great horn juste avant que mon attaque le touche, ce qui ma permis de les prendre par surprise par mon attaque ridicule !

**Saga** : Il va vraiment gober ça ?

**Deutéros** : Je pense oui, c'est pas pire que l'histoire de l'étouffement par un bretzel !

**Doko** : Ho mon vin que tu as bien chaud attend je vais te refroidir dans mon ventre !

**Deutéros** : … Dodo pas touche ! Gardes-en pour ton gémeau voyons ! Je les aie épargné exprès pour qu'on se bourre la gueule ce soir !

* * *

Trop réfléchir nuit à la santé….

_En parallèle au temple du verseau_

Une légère brise caressa un visage sortant des bras de Morphée soulevant au passage quelques mèches cyans du locataire actuel des lieux. Dérangé par ce petit contact éolien, Camus repoussa violemment cet intrus en murmurant:

**Camus**: Milo pas maintenant!

Son bras rencontra un malheureux pied de bureau qui vola en éclat, envoyant par la même occasion les livres posés dessus dans les airs. Par effet de la loi de Newton, les ouvrages (et non des pommes!) retombèrent sur un second verseau! Le résultat fut immédiat:

**Dégel**: Kardia tu fais chier! Laisse-moi pioncer! *_jette le livre en direction de Camus_*.

**Camus***_encore dans le cirage_*: qu'es zeus si s'passe? *_se redresse_* T'es où Milo?

**Dégel** *_toujours couché_*: Kardia, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Et pis c'est qui ce Milo? T'as encore bu toute la nuit non?

Dégel était visiblement décontracté puisqu'il se grattait l'entrejambe de manière raffinée. N'entendant pas de réponse il se retourna puis se redressa. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un sosie de lui en moins musclé.

**Les deux verseaux : **_Mais je n'ai pas de frère jumeaux, encore heureux quand on voit les Geminis…_

Ils se regardèrent fixement sans rien dire pendent qu'ils réfléchissaient sur ce phénomène plus ou moins inhabituel, plus ou moins courant dans certains temples… Ils avaient beau se ressembler physiquement, mentalement c'était légèrement différent.

Pour Camus, ce phénomène devait avoir une explication rationnelle.

**Camus** : _Si on se réfère à la génétique, des jumeaux ont le même cycle de développement dans l'utérus de la mère, même si l'un mange plus que l'autre ou prend plus de place. Les deux doivent naître en même temps. Or je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un frère… Mais pour qu'il me ressemble autant je ne vois pas d'autre explication, sauf si… c'est un clone. Les chercheurs savent bien créer des clones d'animaux, donc si sa se trouve les ennemis d'Athéna on décidé de cloner ses chevaliers ! Moui c'est une bonne explication ! Quoi que non pourquoi me l'amener sous le nez et après découvrir leur existence…_

**Dégel** _: Il me fixe depuis un petit moment… pourquoi il dit rien ? Si c'est un ennemi il m'aurait attaqué avec une attaque plus puissante qu'un bouquin ! Sauf si c'est un bibliothécaire, quoique non ! Ces gars respectent trop les livres. Il me fait penser à moi avant que je fréquente Kardia : un vrai coincé ! Mais oui ! Si ça se trouve je suis dans une dimension parallèle comme celle que Deutéros m'a balancé une fois. Et dans cette dimension Kardia n'existe pas donc il n'a pas pu me décongeler ! haaa mon ptit scorpion adoré où est tu ?_

Dégel se décida à sonder les temples, voyons si son scorpion était bien chez lui… Oufff, il était là mais un autre cosmos semblable au siens était près de lui… Camus eu la même idée mais n'ayant pas le courage de savoir si son ami était vivant ou non, il décida de voir en premier si son autre voisin le poisson était présent, il y découvrit également une énergie similaire à Aphrodite. Cette fois les deux verseaux soupirèrent, mais qu'elle est l'explication à ce phénomène ?

Le silence devenait insoutenable, et ce fut le plus vieux qui brisa la glace après dix bonnes minutes à se fixer droit dans les yeux.

**Dégel** : Salut !

**Camus** :…

**Dégel** : _ça commence fort_… Moi c'est Dégel, le chevalier d'or du verseau au service de la déesse Athéna.

**Camus**…

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Dégel passa la main devant les yeux de celui ci et la remua de bas en haut. Ce qui eu pour effet de tirer Camus de ses réflexions. Hé oui, le chevalier actuel était un penseur qui aimait se prendre la tête pour des broutilles.

**Camus** : heu excusez-moi. Vous disiez ?

**Dégel** : Rien de spécial, juste que mon nom c'est Dégel et que je suis le chevalier du verseau.

**Camus** : Camus aussi chevalier du verseau…

**Dégel** : Je l'aurai parié !

**Camus** : Comment ?

**Dégel** : redescend sur terre, tu vois pas ce qu'on porte en ce moment même ?

**Camus** : une armure d'or du verseau.

**Dégel** : Et oui, on en a chacun une ! Donc y'a un ptit soucis car normalement y'en a qu'une !

Ce détail, pas des moindres, avait échappé à l'observation de Camus ce qui remit en cause sa théorie. Il s'apprêta à faire de nouvelles hypothèses. Voyant son sosie repartir dans ses pensés Dégel pris les devant.

**Dégel** : Hop là ! Reste par ici toi ! Je sais pas trop, ou je suis tombé mais c'est pas ma dimension ou planète ou époque* _montre la rangé de congélateur contre le mur_ *, mais ce que je suis sure c'est que là c'est chez toi ! Et que je veux retrouver mon copain qui est visiblement dans le temple en contre bas !

**Camus** : Ton copain ?

**Dégel** : Le scorpion

**Camus** : _Milo se tape mon clone ? Il assouvit ses fantasmes… non non non cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne lui résiste pas depuis plus de cinq ans pour rien !_

**Dégel** : La j'en suis sur c'est une dimension parallèle ! Je suis resté un coincé, et j'ai un cerveau qui fume à la moindre broutille ! _Merci mon Kardia adorée d'amour pour m'avoir changé !_

On parlant de scorpion, Scorpio, le frère de Scorpi qui avait élu domicile au temple de la balance, décida de faire une pause bien mérité dans ce temple, car descendre des marches pour aller aider la famille c'était fatiguant, surtout quand on mesure que quelques centimètres. Le petit arthropode s'arrêta au pied d'un chevalier pensif, et s'essuya d'un revers de queue sa tête dégoulinante de sueur (un scorpion qui transpire ?), quand il relâcha son appendice il heurta un truc dur dorée qui lui fissura son dard. Comme ça lui faisait mal il rabattu son aiguille vers sa bouche pour souffler dessus…

**Scorpio** : Mais quel est l'idiot qui met une armure ? J'aime pas vos cloths à chaque fois j'me fais avoir je crois que c'est frais donc je me colle à vos bottes et boumm je me casse un truc ! Nan mais cette fois vous allez voir qu'un scorpion fait mal ! Alors ne pas piquer sur l'armure ça sert a rien, la dernière fois j'ai visé la joue et j'ai failli finir écraser, le nez c'est pareil, les oreilles aussi, les cheveux sa ne fait rien… ha voilà ma cible* _voit une sorte de tuyau au niveau de la ceinture pelvienne_* si j'arrive à l'atteindre, sinon tant pis je le planterais avant !

Le petit scorpion s'agrippa à la chaussure de son malfaiteur et remonta vers les cuisses, se servant de l'ornementation comme points d'appuies. Arrivé au dessus des genoux, il piqua d'un coup sec la portion de chair non protégé par le métal.

**Camus** : Aie !

**Dégel** : Quoi ?

**Camus** : Un scorpion m'a piqué !

**Dégel** : * _s'empare délicatement du petit malfrat_* Ho le vilain ! C'est pas bien ton papa va pas être content si tu t'attaques à un verseau !

**Camus** : Passe le moi ! Il va finir dans un joli cercueil !

**Dégel** : Non, s'est mignon un scorpion ! Et je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi d'en avoir un pour son noël en avance !

Scorpio chercha à s'en aller des mains de Dégel, mais il se ravisa assez vite quand celui ci se mis a lui faire des guili guili sous sa tête !

**Dégel** : Aller vient je t'emmène voir ton futur papa !

**Scorpio** : Mais moi j'taime bien, continu les grattes grattes !

**Dégel** : C'est qu'il est tout mimi le petit n'enfant ! Camus regarde il a l'air d'aimer les crouche crouches !

**Camus** : … Comment peut ton comprendre un scorpion ?

**Dégel** : Heu, en étant intime au lit ?

**Camus** : Je parlais de cette bestiole qui me pique tout le temps quand elle voit mes jambes !

**Dégel** : Normal les scorpions aiment nos jambes et le reste !

**Camus** : Donne-moi cette bestiole !

**Dégel** : Sans façon, elle risquerait de finir sous une chaussure ! Je vais aller la mettre dans sa nouvelle demeure !

Dégel enlève son armure qui reprend sa forme de totem, imité par Camus qui craint d'avoir d'autres scorpions sur lui. Il avait fait un jour l'erreur de croire qu'il y en avait qu'un et au petit matin il était recouvert de piqûres sur le visage. L'ancien gardien se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque et chercha un livre.

**Dégel** : Alors où est ce petit livre ?

**Camus** : ? Tu veux lire à un moment pareil alors qu'il faut mieux trouver Athéna pour ce problème de double ?

**Dégel** : Presse pas… J'ai plus urgent sauvé un ptit scorpion et trouver mon amant !

**Camus** : * _qui manqua de s'étrangler_ * _Il parle de se… de cu…enfin d'amour avec un inconnu ?_

**Dégel** : Le voilà Le passage vers un autre monde de Kant. * _s'adresse à Scorpio_ * Petit bébé tu vas vite te sentir à l'aise, là bas y'a pleins de copain pour toi ! * _à Camus_ * Et toi aussi tu viens !

**Camus** : ?

L'ancêtre pris le poignet de sa réincarnation, et avec son autre main de libre bougea le livre vers l'arrière qui ouvrit un passage secret. L'étagère se décala pour laisser place à un escalier… Dégel l'avait lui même construit car il en avait marre de se farcir des marches pour aller voir son compagnon ! Et quand on est un chevalier des glaces, on peut toujours faire du toboggan ! Bon c'est vrai le plus dur après était de remonter une pente glissante mais puisqu'il descendait pour se réchauffer, la glace ne résisterait pas à leur retour. Les deux verseaux s'engouffrèrent dans le passage préalablement gelé.

**Camus** : NOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Dégel** : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Camus** : Triple buse ! Le passage est bouché j'en avait marre des visite de Milo en pleine nuit et de ses foutus scorpions !

**Dégel** : … bouché comment ?

VLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Les gardiens du onzième temple venaient de se prendre un mur en pleine figure. Plus exactement Camus se retrouva coincé entre la pierre et son ancêtre. Dégel, était moins amoché, il avait poussé le jeune devant lui pour s'en servir comme coussin amortisseur afin de ne pas blesser son petit ami.

**Scorpio** : Bien fait pour lui !

* * *

Comment décongeler un verseau?

_Temple du scorpion_

L'humeur était joyeuse, Milo avait trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Les deux gardiens du huitième temple se courraient après comme des gamins à travers le salon. C'était au tour de Kardia de faire le chat, évidemment le jeu se déroulait à vitesse humaine sinon ils détruiraient le temple. Le principe de ce jeu est simple, il faut juste toucher les fesses de son adversaire avec son ongle peint en rouge! Depuis des générations de scorpion, le chat est toujours l'arthropode et la souris un verseau. Va savoir pourquoi mais ces arachnides avec leur pédipalpes en pince et leur dard, aimaient piquer la glace. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient planter leur aiguillon dans du feu, pourquoi s'en priver? Milo et Kardia s'amusaient tellement qu'il n'en avait que faire de se voir en double. Ils furent toutefois obligés de sortir de leur enfantillage quand un bruit sourd et un tremblement de terre leur parvint.

**Milo**: T'as entendu?

**Kardia**: Ouais, y'a un intrus dans le temple!

**Milo et Kardia** *_se regardèrent et sans un mot les deux pensèrent la même chose_ * DES PROIES A PIQUER!

**Milo**: C'était par là… tiens le mur est fissuré ! Un gars est enterré vivant dans les fondations?

**Kardia**: Cet emplacement me rappelle un truc…

**Milo** * _met un coup de poing dans le mur et le fissure encore plus_* C'est un mur comme les autres!

**Kardia**: Non! Je viens de m'en rappeler, c'est le passage du bonheur qu'il devrait y avoir!

**Milo **:*_frappe une seconde fois le mur plus fortement et le casse totalement, mais son poing dans sa continuité vint se heurter sur un visage_*. Y'avait bien un con enterré là!

**Camus**: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le con?

**Milo**: *_reconnaissant son amour_ * Que tu m'aimes?

**Camus**: JE HAIS LES SCORPIONS!

**Milo** *_en pleure_ * C'est pas juste!

**Kardia**: Pourquoi y'avait un mur et pas d'escalier?

**Camus**: J'en avais marre des piqûres de scorpion donc je l'ai condamné!

**Dégel**: Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes aussi!

**Milo**: Ho le rêve un second Camus! Tu m'aimes toi au moins?

**Dégel**: Mais oui mon grand! Tiens voilà d'ailleurs un cadeau pour toi * _lui donne Scorpio_*

**Milo**: Youpiii le beau bébé! Merci gentil Camus! T'es pas comme cet abruti de Dark Camus.

**Camus**: Milo c'est toi l'idiot!

**Milo**: J'ai pas bouché le passage à ce que je sache!

**Kardia**: Hoo j'ai compris pourquoi on voit double!

**Dégel**: Attention l'explication…

**Kardia**: Sympa! On est peut être une même personne mais nos personnalités sont différentes, comme si certains avait des inhibitions et d'autres était plus extraverti!

**Dégel**: … Dans ce cas on devrait s'appeler pareil or lui c'est Camus et non Dégel !

**Kardia**: A part ce détail, regarde toi t'es pas coincé que l'autre il a un balai dans le cul!

**Camus**: * _s'énerve _* Viens ici que je te rafraîchisse un coup! Aurora exécution!

**Milo**: Ne pas provoquer mon Camus, sinon on fini dans un cercueil de glace!

**Dégel**: C'est bon il a l'habitude, il dort dans la glace le soir.

**Milo**: Comment est-ce possible? Un scorpion ne supporte pas le froid trop longtemps.

**Dégel**: Le froid c'est pour ralentir son cœur mais quand la température chute trop longtemps faut la remonter donc on dort dans le même lit c'est plus simple.

**Camus**: La remonter?

**Dégel**: Tu veux un dessin?

**Camus**: * _comprenant _* Heu sans façon!

**Milo**: Je peux avoir un dessin?

**Camus**: MILOOO

**Milo**: Quoi? Faut bien que je me documente un peu vu que j'ai pas accès à la pratique avec toi!

**Camus**: Ok on verra ça plus tard.

**Milo**: * _les yeux pleins d'étoiles_ * C'est vrai? *_s'agrippe à son ami *_ Quand? Ce soir?

**Camus :** * _qui essaye de se débarrasser de la sangsue_ * Oui si tu veux.

**Milo :** * _qui saute dans tous les sens_ * YOUPIIII ce soir je dors avec Camus lalalalala!

**Dégel**: Qu'il est choupi! * _regarde son scorpion_ * Et toi, faut que je te réchauffe! * _prend une grande inspiration _* KARDIA SI TU SORS PAS DE LA, PAS DE SEXE CE SOIR !

Le maître des glaces version coincé, en resta sans voie, mais comment peut-on à ce point crier son amour sur tout les toits? Mais faut reconnaître que cette méthode est plus efficace que les armes de la balance pour se sortir de son attaque. En effet, la glace se fissura tout autour du vieux jeune arthropode, laissant place à un homme qui normalement devrait être frigorifié, mais qui bouillonnait avec un cœur était en feu.

**Kardia**: * _qui n'a pas perdu ses moyens_ * Ayé je suis dégelé, on y va?

**Dégel**: Ce soir impatient!

**Kardia**: * _fait sa moue_ * Alléééé j'ai envi!

**Dégel**: Si tu attends jusque là j'essaye de convaincre Camus de venir!

**Kardia**: * _imagine deux verseaux et un scorpion au lit*_ Haaaaaaaaa *_bave_ *

**Milo**: Pas question mon Camus reste avec moi!

**Dégel**: De ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est pas encore le cas! On peut bien essayer!

**Milo**: Non non et non vous le toucherez pas!

**Dégel**: Et si on le fait à quatre?

**Milo**: Ha la j'suis d'accord! * _lance une restriction sur Camus_* Voila on peut y aller!

**Dégel**: J'ai dis ce soir!

**Kardia et Milo**: Alléééééééé!

La pauvre victime se débattit en vain il ne pouvait bouger un doigt…Il était livré à deux bourreau en manque de sexe…

**Camus**: Saleté de Scorpion, lâchez moi bande d'obsédés!

**Dégel**: Milo relâche ta restriction sur Camus!

**Milo**: Non, il va se barrer!

**Kardia**: Vas y libère le.

Milo s'exécute contre son grès, son ami d'enfance n'eu pas le temps de se gratter le bout du nez qu'une autre restriction venait d'être lancé.

**Dégel**: Kardia, si je demande à Milo de le laisser aller ce n'est pas pour que tu prennes la relève!

**Kardia**: je veux juste vérifier un truc! Milo embrasse Camus!

Le gardien actuel du onzième temple écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas possible dans quel guet append était il tombé!

**Milo**: Heuu sans façon j'ai pas envi de lui faire du tort.

**Camus**: * _soulagé_ * Merci Milo! _Même s'il utilise peu son cerveau, mon scorpion me respecte_.

**Kardia**: Ha dans ce cas, je te laisse embrasser mon Dégel!

**Camus**: QUOI? Mais …mais vous êtes ensembles et vous...enfin… tu veux que mon Milo pose ses lèvres sur une sorte de sosie de moi?

**Kardia**: Ouais

**Camus**: Mais je refuse!

**Dégel**: * _à Kardia_ * T'es sur de ton plan?

**Kardia**: * _à Dégel_* Mais oui *_à Camus *_ Toi tu peux pas bouger! Laisse à ton copain le choix!

Le jeune scorpion fut touché par les paroles de son ami, mais lui il en voulait plus. Camus s'était toujours refusé ne serait ce que pour un bisous sur la joue. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à toucher sa peau, il attrapé un rhume d'une semaine. La proposition était alléchante, un double de Camus qui accepte. Milo s'approcha des lèvres pulpeuses de Dégel de façon à ce que Camus ne voit que son dos. Le grand maître des glaces pris la tête du jeune scorpion dans ses mains pour approché un visage tendu. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun ressentait la respiration de son partenaire, la respiration de Milo devenait de plus en plus rapide imaginant ce qu'il aller se passer d'ici deux secondes. Il allait enfin connaître le plaisir des lèvres d'un beau maître des glaces.

Juste avant le moment fatidique un cri retentit.

**Camus**: , toi je vais t'éclater la copie raté! T'a pas intérêts à touché à MON Milo. ZODIAQUE EXLAMATION!

L'attaque était sur le point d'atteindre le couple tentant de s'embrasser quand survint une another dimension qui englouti l'attaque dévastatrice dans un vortex pour une destination inconnu (ou un temple de la balance ?).

**Kanon**: Pfffuuuuu J'arrive au bon moment dites donc!

**Camus**: De quoi j'me mêle? Dégage s'est entre moi et moi!

**Kanon**: J'imagine que le dingue c'est le vieux verseau?

**Camus**: J'suis moins vieux que toi!

**Milo, Kardia et Dégel**: ?

**Kanon**: heu... Vous avez remarquez que vous étiez en double exemplaire au moins?

**Milo**: On n'est pas aveugle! heu Saga?

**Kanon**: * _frappe Milo sur la tête_* Pour pas te gourer, saches mon frérot adoré qui veux me tuer à des pointes noirs maintenant! Bon c'est qui les deux vieux? Camus est plutôt calme et coincé donc j'imagine que c'est lui * _montre Dégel_ *

**Dégel**: Raté moi, c'est Dégel * _va embrasser Kardia sur la bouche dans un baisé sulfureux_ * et lui c'est Kardia.

Camus en repensant à la scène avec Milo ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une aurora execution qui comme la première attaque fut aspirer par une autre dimension.

**Kanon**: Non ce n'est pas Camus!

**Milo**: Si mais en mode jaloux! Merci d'épargner mon temple grâce tes dimensions !

**Kanon** : De rien…

**Camus**: J'suis pas jaloux et de qui d'abord?

**Milo**: De ta version dégelée!

**Camus**: Même pas vrai!

**Milo**: Si c'est vrai!

**Camus**: Non

**Milo**: Si

**Kanon**: Reprenez votre sérieux va y avoir de la visite dans pas longtemps! Et moi je me re barre j'ai pas envi de me faire zigouiller!

**Milo**: Kanon resteeeeeee !

**Kanon**: Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas gérer seul ton temple ?

**Milo** : Si j'ai pas des déformations spatio temporelles j'ai plus de temple !

**Kanon** : T'inquiète t'as trois gémeaux qui arrivent dans peu de temps. T'en auras bien un pour faire du baby Camus !

**Camus** : Toi tu vas finir dans un cercueil…

**Kanon** : Pas avant une soixantaine d'années… enfin j'espère !

* * *

La bêtise est transmissible…

Le dragon des mers s'apprêtait à ouvrir son passage dimensionnel, quand Milo qui tenait absolument à le retenir pour le bien de sa maison, ne trouva d'autre solution que de l'assommer d'un coup sec derrière la nuque…

**Dégel** : Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

**Milo** : Pour qu'il me refasse ses dimensions si y'a besoin ! Le temps que son frangin arrive le temple à largement le temps de sauter !

**Kardia** : A oui pas bête ! C'est pas facile à réparer ces trucs là…

**Dégel** : Dites vous deux vous savez que c'est débile votre façon de penser ?

**Milo** : Mais non, un gémeau avec des dimensions égale pas de risque que les attaques de Camus ruine un temple !

**Kardia** : Et aussi ça évite une chute trop brutal de température ! * _plus bas a Milo_ * Si on les laisse ensemble s'expliquer ça serait pas mieux ?

**Milo** : * _tout aussi bas_* Mouais, on les laisse avec Kanon, si ça dégénère il évitera la cata ! On leur fait à manger, il est midi passé y'a mon ventre qui gargouille…

**Kardia** : Ouais moi aussi j'ai la dalle, et j'ai pas envie de me taper des marches l'estomac vide.

Dégel resta sidéré devant l'ampleur de la bêtise des scorpions… A croire qu'ils ne pensaient pas… Les deux arthropodes installèrent leur invité sur le divan du salon, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine. Camus s'approcha lentement de son sosie et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

**Camus** : Laisse tomber…

**Dégel** : Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure mais à force de fréquenter Kardia, je me comporte comme lui et j'ai tendance à … m'emporter facilement.

**Camus** : C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demandez pardon…j'ai laissé mes émotions transparaîtrent.

**Dégel** : Héhéhé, toi aussi t'as l'influence d'un scorpion !

**Camus** : Hélas…

Le vieux verseau s'assis sur le bord du canapé qu'occupait le gémeau, et le regarda endormi. La masse de cheveux turquoise avait envahit les trois quarts du sofa, et ce corps inconscient reposant sur le cuir noir donné envie d'enlever ces vêtements pour y découvrir ce qu'il y avait en dessus. Dégel commença son expédition par une mèche du visage qu'il repassa derrière l'oreille, puis dégagea un front assez pâle.

**Camus** : Tu fais quoi la ?

**Dégel** : J'explore !

**Camus** : * _rougit_ * Mais t'a pas déjà Kardia ?

**Dégel** : j'veux juste voir un truc !

**Camus** : … J'sais pas mais faudrait le laver il pu ! Regarde ses mains bien colorées !

**Dégel** : Bonne idée ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir continuer mon inspection ! KARDIA MILO ON EMMENE LE PRINCE CHARMANT SOUS LA DOUCHE IL CHLINGUE DE TROP !

**Kardia** : OUAIS ALLEZ Y FINALEMENT LE CADEAU QU'ON VEUT VOUS FAIRE PRENDRA PLUS DE TEMPS QUE PREVU.

**Camus** : Je crains le pire…

**Dégel** : J'me disais la même chose… Bon tu m'aides à le mettre dans le bain ? Il est lourd le petit !

Les verseaux transportèrent donc Kanon, vers la salle de bain du scorpion. Il y eu une chose qui sembla perturber Camus : comment connaissait t'il aussi bien les couloirs de son ami ? Même lui qui passait du temps chez Milo arrivait parfois à se tromper… faut dire aussi ya pas idée de faire des pièces et des pièces qu'on ne sert pas. Pour le jeune chevalier un salon, une chambre, une cuisine, un WC et une salle de bain suffisait. Mais son ami était plus à multiplier tous par cinq sans compter les salles de jeux, d'exercices, et trois salles de jeu pour adulte… Dégel ouvrit la marche portant les épaules du gémeau, il avançait d'un pas déterminé vers leur destination. Il avait opté pour la plus grande salle de bain du temple, soit une grande piscine !

**Dégel** : On le dépose direct dans la flotte !

**Camus** : Non, faut mieux lui enlever les vêtements…

**Dégel** : Hohoho mais dit donc t'as des envies toi ?

**Camus** : * _rougit_ * Mais on ne se douche pas habillé quand même !

**Dégel** : Mouaiii la bonne excuse !

Dégel s'attaqua à la ceinture et enleva d'une traite le haut du T-shirt, Camus lui sembla plus hésitant… Mais pourquoi c'était lui qui était sensé enlever le pantalon ? Peut être parce qu'il l'avait transporté en le tenant par ses jambes… le vieux gardien le regarda un moment, mais comme il ne bougé pas d'un pouce décida d'agir.

**Dégel** : Allez zouuuuu le futal ! Hein ? c'est quoi ça ?

**Camus** : De quoi ?

**Dégel** : ce tissu …

**Camus** : * _rouge_ *un caleçon…

**Dégel** : et sa sert à quoi ?

**Camus** : * _rouge vif_* Ha… heu…a tenir les affaires en place… *_rouge piment_*

**Dégel** : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa faudra que j'essaye ça peut faire des jeux marrants !

**Camus** : * _rouge écrevisse _* on peut pas le mettre dans l'eau ainsi?

**Dégel** : Tu te laves avec du tissu toi ?

**Camus** : heu non…

**Dégel** : Alors du balais le caleçon ! …heu ça se retire comment ?

VLAMMMMMM

Le jeune gardien tombe à la renverse, et manque un battement de cœur, la c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Kardia ou Milo ? Le onzième gardien compris enfin, pourquoi il l'avait entraîné la dedans, il chercher à le dégeler… mais faut pas oublier que lui aussi est un chevalier et qu'il ne se laisse pas avoir facilement. Une idée germa dans la tête du jeune verseau.

**Dégel** : tu t'es fait mal ?

**Camus** : Non, j'ai juste glissé ! Bon alors tu descends le tissu par les jambes et la coutume veut que si tu aides quelqu'un tu dois le faire avec la bouche !

**Dégel** : Heu c'est à dire ?

**Camus** : Tu prends le tissu avec les dents et tu le descends le long de ses jambes pour le retirer au niveau de ses pieds !

**Dégel** : Tu veux le faire ?

**Camus** : Nan je te laisse le soin de le faire, faut bien que tu t'entraînes !

**Dégel** : * _qui à tout gobé_ *T'as raison !

Le vieux gardien, passa une jambe entre les cuisses du gémeau et s'appuya sur ses coudes, puis il pencha sa bouche vers le tissu. Le verseau pris du bout des dents l'élastique et le tira légèrement vers le bas, le frottement du tissus réveilla une ardeur chez le patient qui étira un grand sourire. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cette état il ouvrit un œil et un second, tiens il n'était plus dans le salon du scorpion… il tourna la tête et vis Camus en train de se marrer, chose exceptionnelle.

**Kanon** : Camus un peu de tenu voyons !

**Camus** : Hahahahaahha….. MWAAHAHAHAAHAHA

**Kanon** : j'pige que dalle… articule entre tes fous rires !

Le dragon des mers sentant quelques chose au niveau de ses jambes et aussi un courant d'air frais se redressa et découvrit un second verseau, son caleçon dans la bouche… le gémeau observa le pervers devant lui, mais il avait déjà vu ce sous vêtement quelque part…un des siens… redoutant le pire, il regarda ses pieds, pas de chaussures mauvais signe, pas de pantalon pas de bonne augure… et en remontant encore plus, pas de caleçon… le jumeau mis machinalement ses main devant ses affaires…

**Kanon** : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PERVERS ?

**Dégel** : hboncamushumpfdihumsleçonhmff

**Kanon** : C'est un pas un slip comestible…

**Dégel** : * _retire le caleçon de sa bouche_ * Camus m'as dit que c'était la coutume de l'enlever ainsi.

**Kanon** : … j'comprend mieux son hilarité… Sinon je fous quoi à poil ?

**Dégel** : T'as le nez bouché ?

**Kanon** : * _sens ses aisselles_ * Ouais ok… dégagez de la j'ai pas besoins de mateurs !

**Dégel** : J'peu pas rester ? Faut te laver le dos !

**Kanon** : * _jette une lotion démaquillante ( ?) sur Dégel_* Si tu veux te rendre utile apporte moi des fringues propres !

Le vieux verseau partit donc à la recherche de vêtements, pendant que sa réincarnation était toujours bidonnée près du lavabo en marbre blanc.

**Camus** : Whaahahahahahahahaha

**Kanon** : Camus dégage de la !

**Camus** : hahahahahahaahahaha


End file.
